


Not a Stalker, Just in Love

by stilltrying_tofigure_itout



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, High School, POV Alternating, forward brooklyn, sage gets there, shy sage, whipped brooklyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilltrying_tofigure_itout/pseuds/stilltrying_tofigure_itout
Summary: “Brooklyn,” Sage finished for her, she missed the hopeful look in Brooklyn’s eyes before she continued, “He said it in the conversation, I’m not a stalker or anything”“Ah, right, so does that make me a stalker because I knew your name?” Brooklyn asked as she moved and sat on the arm of the chair and stretched her arm across the top.“No, but knowing I’m on the dance team and went to nationals might,” Sage raised her eyebrow in an unasked question.“I’m just… Observant?” she said it like a question.“Observant might explain the dance team, but nationals? I went individually and it wasn’t a school thing,” Sage continued to look at Brooklyn expectantly.Brooklyn rubbed the back of her neck and shot Sage a half smile, “What can I say? You’re hard to miss.”
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 145
Kudos: 429





	1. chapter 1

Sage was never going to forgive Mags. He had said it was a small gathering at Bohdi’s house, a small gathering did not entail their entire grade and half the one above them as far as Sage was concerned. Sage had gotten there later than Mags, as he is Bohdi’s best friend and was there early to help set up. Once she saw the cars, Sage almost turned her car around and left. She only managed to go in when Mags came out and forced her out of the car and into the house.

That was two hours ago. Now Sage leaned against the counter in the corner of the kitchen watching people come to get drinks and leave immediately after. No one stayed in for long, so she didn’t get too many odd looks for standing there alone for the past hour. She had lost Mags after insisting she could be alone for a little bit and pressuring him to go hang out with Bohdi. She seriously regretted that decision now.

Sage got pulled from her daze at the counter by a couple bumping into the fridge. They were making out and it only got worse when they rotated to the side and the girl hoped onto the countertop with the boy stepping between her legs. They were not five feet from Sage, and she immediately turned so she couldn’t see them. It didn’t help as she could still hear moaning and the wet sound of them kissing. She didn’t last fifteen seconds before quickly rushing out of the kitchen and pushing her way outside.

As she breathed in the fresh air, she realized the back yard wasn’t much emptier than the house. There were people leaning against the fence talking, gathered around a fire pit, and sitting in a circle in lawn furniture. Spying a chair slightly outside the circle, Sage quickly made her way over hoping she could sit and people watch for an hour or two until Mags found her, applauded her effort and told her she could go home and he was sorry for how big the party turned out to be.

Unfortunately, that didn’t happen. Sage was only sitting for a minute or two before one the boys in the circle noticed her and turned toward her.

“I’d be careful if I were you, that’s Brooklyn’s seat and I’m not sure she’ll appreciate someone stealing it, even if they’re as hot as you,” as he said it he leaned closer, like he was sharing a secret, but it only made Sage shift further away.

“Oh, sorry I just—I didn’t know—sorry I’ll move,” Sage made to stand up and leave, but the boy grabbed her arm before she finished standing up.

“Wait, no. I didn’t mean you should leave, I’ll defend you if she shows up. I got you,” He continued to smile even when he let go of her arm and she shifted uncomfortably.

“Thanks, I guess,” Sage turned the other way hoping the interaction was over, but apparently not as he started talking again.

“I’m Jason by the way, I haven’t seen you around, do you go to West End High?” It was becoming obvious that the boy, Jason, wasn’t going to leave her alone, so Sage reluctantly turned to face him.

“No, I go to Exemplar High.”

“Oh,” Jason chuckled awkwardly and messed up his hair before continuing, “So do I, I just haven’t seen you around, so I assumed—but anyways, do you need another drink?”

Sage looked down at her mostly full cup in confusion before replying, “No, I think I’m good.”

“Well, umm, do you want to dance? I hear some music from inside, might be fun,” Jason smiled and leaned even closer like he was about to stand up and pull Sage inside.

“No, thanks, I’ll pass,” Sage pulled her legs into her chair and folded her arms over them.

“Ok, I mean I guess we can just sit here and talk, but let me know when you want do move, go get a drink, dance, or even go upstairs,” He added the last one with a wink that make Sage cringe.

“I’m good, you can go back to your friends,” Sage gestured to the other people around the circle and shifted to face away from Jason hoping he would get the message.

“Nah, they’re boring, why would I want to talk to them when I could talk to a gorgeous girl like you?”

Sage didn’t have a response and just gave him a small awkward smile.

He looked like he was searching for a conversation topic before turning back to dancing, “Listen, if you just don’t know how to dance and that’s why you don’t want to I can help,” he quirked on eyebrow at the end and gave a smug smile like it was a generous offer.

“No, that’s not it,” Sage tried to say, but he continued talking.

“I’m wide receiver on the football team, I’m not sure if you came to the gave yesterday, but I played for most of it. But as I was saying, I’m pretty athletic, might be able to help you out on the dance floor.”

“I’m sorry, did you just imply Sage Duncan doesn’t know how to dance?” A sharp feminine voice came from behind Sage causing her to jump and whip around. She looked up at the girl in front of her, olive skin and dark from hair. She gave Sage a small open mouth smile and a quick wink before focusing her gaze back on Jason. Sage quickly ducked her head and listen to the conversation.

“Sage? Who’s Sage,” Jason caught Sage’s eye and realized he had never actually asked her name, “emm, right Sage,” He nodded slightly to himself and pretended he had known that, “I wasn’t saying she didn’t know how, just saying I’m here to help,” He shot Sage a charming smile at the end to try to make up for not asking her name.

“Right, because she would be the one that needs help. You were great at the game last night by the way,” The girl says the last part lighter, like she was talking to someone else.

“Thanks, I know, that toach down in the third—” Jason began before the girl cut him off.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Sage looks back up at the girl and sees her smiling warmly down at her.

“Me?” she questions.

“Yeah, of course you, front and center like usual,” the girls smile widened and she bit her bottom lip as she held eye contact with Sage.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Jason cut in before Sage could speak.

“Sage is on the dance team, best on the dance team actually. One of the best in the country even, you went to nationals last year, right?” She began talking to Jason but by the end only had eyes for the girl huddled in the too big lawn chair.

“Um, Yeah, how—” Sage begins but is cut off before she can continue.

“Wow that crazy, maybe we should hit the dance floor and you could teach me a thing or two instead.” When Sages looks back at Jason he’s smiling too widely and sitting on the edge of his chair like he wants her attention back.

“No thanks, I really don’t—”

“Aww come one, it’ll be fun” HE cuts her off again.

“Listen to her Jason, she said no. you need to accept that and go torture some other girl. Maybe you’ll actually find one who’s interested,” the girl speaks loudly before he can continue, and Sage hopes he takes her advice.

“Don’t be such a bitch Brooklyn, she never said she wasn’t interested,” Jason’s voice showed his annoyance at the still standing girl.

“You’re right, I’m sure you not even asking her name before inviting her upstairs was a huge turn on,” Brooklyn said sarcastically.

“That’s not what happened. I was just trying to make conversation,” He tried to defend himself.

“Well then remind me to never get stuck in a conversation with you, it sounds excruciating,” Sage suppresses a laugh and Brooklyn looks down at her with shining eyes.

“Whatever,” Jason finally turned to face the other way.

Sage sat still huddled in a ball in the chair and looked up at Brooklyn before realization flashed in her eyes and she moved to get up. “I’m sorry, this must be your seat. Sorry I took it.”

“No,” Brooklyn gently took Sage’s arm and tried to hold her in place, “Please stay, I didn’t come over to get my chair back, just thought you might want some help escaping that conversation.”

“Yeah, thanks I appreciate it,” Sage leaned against the arm of the chair so she could look at Brooklyn more fully.

“Anytime,” she smiled down before she remembers she had never introduced herself, “I’m—”

“Brooklyn,” Sage finished for her, she missed the hopeful look in Brooklyn’s eyes before she continued, “He said it in the conversation, I’m not a stalker or anything”

“Ah, right, so does that make me a stalker because I knew your name?” Brooklyn asked as she moved and sat on the arm of the chair and stretched her arm across the top.

“No, but knowing I’m on the dance team and went to nationals might,” Sage raised her eyebrow in an unasked question.

“I’m just… Observant?” she said it like a question.

“Observant might explain the dance team, but nationals? I went individually and it wasn’t a school thing,” Sage continued to look at Brooklyn expectantly.  
Brooklyn rubbed the back of her neck and shot Sage a half smile, “What can I say? You’re hard to miss.”

Sage shook her head in confusion. Hard to miss? All people did was miss her. At home where she had three older siblings and three younger siblings. At school where she walked quietly to class and really only spoke to Mags, when he wasn’t with Bohdi. Even on dance team when she followed the choreography as the teacher said and fell in line with everyone else. The only place she might stand out is at dance club where she danced individually and there was nowhere else for people to look.

“Whatever you say,” Sage looked around, expecting Brooklyn to leave at that and find someone else to talk to.

“Well I’m not going to ask you to dance, because I saw how badly that went for Jason, but I am going to get you a new drink. You are drinking that way to slowly and something tells me there’s probably not even alcohol in it,” Brooklyn stood up and made to leave before throwing a question over her shoulder, “You’re not a DD, right?”

Sage just shook her head and then she was gone.


	2. chapter 2

Brooklyn mixed the drinks as quickly as possible. She went light on the alcohol, not wanting to make too big of a fool of herself the first time she actually has a conversation with Sage Duncan. Once she had the two drinks she rushed back through the house, careful not to spill any.

Once outside she saw that Sage hadn’t moved. She continued to sit in the too big lawn chair curled into a ball that made her appear even smaller. Unlike most people who would have gotten on their phone with no one to talk to she just looked around the yard. Brooklyn could see her watching everyone, as individuals and as a group. She wondered what Sage saw when she looked at her.

As Brooklyn approached Sage looked toward her and tracked her movement with her eyes until Brooklyn was standing in front of her.

“Mind if we share?” Brooklyn gestured toward the chair and all the empty room hoping she wasn’t about to scare Sage off.

“Oh, um, you can just have it,” Sage began to stand up, but Brooklyn quickly stopped her.

“No, no, we can share,” She sat down on the edge of the chair so half her butt was hanging off, “Please, I even have your drink, you can’t leave now,” Brooklyn tried to give her her most endearing smile while handing her the drink.

Sage took the drink and took a small sip. Her face immediately squished up and she gave a cute cough. Brooklyn couldn’t help but let out a small giggle.

“You good? I went light on the vodka, but I can make a new one if you want,” Brooklyn didn’t care how many trips she had to make to the kitchen, as long as Sage didn’t leave.

“No, it’s good. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Brooklyn let out another giggle and a big smile, “Well what were you expecting? What have you been drinking?”

Instead of answering Sage just gestured to the drink set on the ground at the corner of the chair. Brooklyn picked it up and took a small sip not knowing what to expect. Once she tasted it, she looked at Sage in surprise.

“This is just punch; you know you’re supposed to mix it with something right? Oh wait, shit. Do you not drink? I assumed since you weren’t a DD you were okay to drink. You know I’ll just take this back and get you something nonalcoholic.” Brooklyn stood up and tried to grab Sage’s new drink to exchange it.

Sage moved her new drink further away, and Brooklyn leaned over her to try to reach it. She was stopped by Sage’s other hand resting on her outstretched arm.

“Brooklyn, relax. I like it.” To prove her point Sage brought the cup back up to her lips and took another sip, this time without cringing. Brooklyn was aware how close they were. She was leaned over Sage’s now outstretched legs with her right hand holding her wait on the arm rest near Sage’s shoulder. Sage’s right hand rested on Brooklyn right forearm while her left hand held her drink near her face. Brooklyn knew she was way to close but was to enraptured to move away.

Sage had her normal low pigtail pulled over her shoulder and necklace on the had different colored stones circling around twice that Brooklyn hadn’t seen before. Sage’s lips slowly began to pull into a smile and her eyes filled with mirth. Brooklyn, however, couldn’t pull her eyes away from her smile.

“Brooklyn?” And now all she could think about was how Sage had now said her name twice, “Brooklyn, you good?”

Brooklyn finally jolted out of her daze and moved away from the other girl. By now Sage was fully smiling with all her teeth showing and it wasn’t a sight Brooklyn got to see often.

“Yeah, sorry. All good here.” Brooklyn gave a wide smile and shifted into a sitting position. She scooted back towards the back of the chair so the two were kind of squashed together side by side.

Sage set her drink on the arm rest and began to maneuver herself to try get comfortable.

“Here, can I?” Brooklyn reached for Sage’s legs that were still stretched out and ask before she began to position them.

“Yeah, yeah go ahead.”

Brooklyn then scooted all the way back so she could lean against the back of the chair. She then reached for Sage’s legs and pulled them towards her, so they were partially in her lap. With more room on Sage’s side she was now free to shift to lean against the arm rest and fold her hands in her lap, one now holding her drink. Brooklyn smiled with one hand now resting on Sage’s legging cover knee and the other hold her own drink.

“All good?” Brooklyn asked.

“Yep, nice a comfortable,” Sage replied with another sip of her drink, her eyes firmly locked on Brooklyn’s.

“So… how’d you end up here? I don’t usually see you at these types of thing.” Brooklyn began a conversation.

“You look?” Sage questioned but continued before Brooklyn could think of something to say, “But yeah, not quite my scene. Mags told me it was going to be a few people at Bohdi’s house. I think he under exaggerated.” Sage finished with a glance around the crowded yard.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here. Even if Mags apparently ditched you and then you spent thirty minutes being hit on by an incompetent boy, hopefully I can make up for it.” Brooklyn gave another large smile, she did that a lot around this girl.

“I told Mags I was fine on my own, felt bad making him stand at the side with me. And as of now you’re doing pretty good, I’ll tell you by the end of the night if you fully made up for it.” Sage fully relaxed into her position and grew comfortable in the conversation.

“Well, I eagerly await to hear if I make it.”

“Hmm, well what do you do Brooklyn. You seem to know so much about me I feel like we should even it out.”

“I suppose you’re right, well ask away. I’m an open book.”

“We’ll see about that,” Sage gave what Brooklyn supposed was supposed to be a devious look, but only made the girl more adorable. What had she gotten herself into?

An hour later the girls were still in the same position on the chair, now almost done with their second drink. Brooklyn had bribed a passing classmate to fetch them new ones to avoid having to move the positioning of the girl on top of her.

“I’m sorry, but there’s no way!” Sage was laughing and while attempting not to spill her remaining drink.

Brooklyn leaned forward and clutched Sage’s legs with both hands, her drink on the arm rest, “No it’s true, really.”

“No, the two options here are either a) you’re lying or b) you’re an idiot. Because only an idiot would accidently set themself on fire.”

“I never claimed otherwise but wait I can prove it. Let me show you the scar,” Brooklyn reached for the bottom of her shirt and began to pull the hem up planning on showing Sage the two-inch burn at the bottom of her rib cage.

Sage’s empty hand shot out and stopped her before she could get her shirt much further above her belly button.

“No wait, I believe you,” Sage’s face was slowly turning red and her hand was half covering Brooklyn’s and half resting on her bare stomach.

“Oh really? I guess I’ll have to show you another time,” Brooklyn gave a small wink. Sage’s face continued it color change, but she pulled her hand back. Instead she raised her drink and finished it.

Brooklyn was looking for something else to say when Aliyah suddenly appeared in front of them.

“Sage! There you are, we’ve been looking all over.”

“Sure, don’t say hi to your best friend,” Brooklyn mumbles under her breath and they both roll their eyes but ignore her.

“We? Sorry, who’s been looking for me?” Sage just smiled at Aliyah but didn’t look like she was going to move.

“Mags, Bohdi, and me. Mags kinda assumed you went home, but then saw your car and got kinda nervous because you weren’t answering your phone,” Aliyah explained. Sage pick up her phone from behind her that had lain forgotten and cringed when she saw the lock screen.

“Shoot, yeah I didn’t see those.”

“Wait, rewind,” Brooklyn made flailing hand motions to demonstrate a rewind, “he ‘saw your car’? You can’t drive home. No way!” Sage raised her eyebrows and managed to look completely composed even though she had had just as much to drink as Brooklyn. “Not that I’m, like, telling you what to do. You can make your own choices. I’m just saying, you’ve been drinking, probably not a good idea. So yeah, um.”

Sage smiled at her rambling but responded before she could continue, “Relax, I’m definitely not going to drive now.”

Brooklyn had a wide smile and the two looked at each other until Aliyah interrupted.

“Yeah, anyway, where have you been this whole time?”

“She’s been here, with me. I’m keeping her entertained,” Brooklyn answered for her.

Sage hummed in a joking manner like she might disagree while Aliyah said, “That’s concerning.”

“Hey!” Brooklyn said indignantly.

“I’m kidding, but we will have a lot to talk about tomorrow,” Aliyah said with a pointed look at the legs in Brooklyn’s lap and the girl attached to them.

Brooklyn just looked away and finished her drink with one of her hands still resting on Sage’s leg. A glance at the said girl showed that she was typing away on her phone, probably responding to her missed texts. The theory was confirmed moments later when Mags and Bohdi appeared in front of them.

“Sage! Babe! There you are. You know, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Just worried sick,” Mags exclaims when her sees her. Brooklyn’s eyes widen at the term of endearment, but Sage just rolls her eyes.

“Chill Mags, I’m not mad you left me. I told you you should.” Sage waved her hand to show she didn’t care.

“But still, I should have checked in.”

“You tried; I just didn’t see my phone. Besides, Brooklyn was doing a decent job at keeping me entertained.” Sage gave a teasing smile to Brooklyn, and Brooklyn laughed in astonishment.

“Decent? Decent! You little liar!” Brooklyn reached for Sages hips and began tickling her making her squirm. Sage flailed around and almost kicked Bohdi, so Brooklyn pulled her closer to keep her contained.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Sage pleaded between her laughter, “Very good job, you did amazing.” Brooklyn finally stopped tickling and Sage was left catching her breath while curled into her side. The other three just stood watching in amazement before anyone said anything.

“Well, as much as I think everyone would like to dissect what just happened, we should probably figure out what everyone’s doing tonight,” Mags broke the silence.

Brooklyn looked around the yard and were surprised to find it much emptier than last time she had looked. The party was dying down and she hadn’t even considered where she was sleeping.

“Well Mags, obviously your crashing here. I told Aliyah she could take the guest room. Brooklyn, I assumed you would stay there with her. Sage your welcome to as well but I know your brothers are about to head home. Jonathan is sober and is driving if you want to just do that,” Bohdi gave out the options.

“Yeah that sounds good, I’ll go with them and just catch a ride back tomorrow for my car,” Sage stood up and Brooklyn immediately missed the warmth of her on top if her. Sage wobbled slightly from her drinks and Brooklyn put her hands on her hips to stabilize her.

“Ok, no rush. It’s fine if it’s here for the morning.”

Sage smiled at Bohdi and then offered Brooklyn her hand to help her up. Once up Brooklyn kept an arm around Sage’s waist for both of their stabilities. The five made their way inside, Sage and Brooklyn lagging behind.

“So, did I make up for it?” Brooklyn asked trying to distract herself from the warm of Sage’s skin at her fingertips.

“Make up for what?” Sage stumbled and Brooklyn tightened her hold on her.

“Mags ditching you and Jason attempting to hit on you.”

Sage remembered the conversation from over an hour ago and smiled, “You did pretty good, I’m impressed.”

“Good? Not great?” Brooklyn questioned.

“Good, not great,” Sage affirmed with a sly smile.

“Hmm, I’ll work on that.”

“You better, you can try again next time.” By now they had made their way through the house and Sage’s older twin brothers were waiting for her by their car.

“Next time?” Brooklyn tried not to get her hopes up, but it was too late, they were way up.

“Next time, I’ll see you around Brooklyn.” Sage then turned and left with the grace only a dancer could after two drinks in one hour.

Brooklyn watched her go and her smile didn’t diminish, if anything it grew as she remembered the night. Later when Aliyah and she were laying in the guest bed ready to sleep Aliyah spoke.

“So, how was your night?”

“Amazing. God, I’m so screwed Ali. She’s even better than I thought possible,” Brooklyn smiled to herself as she thought of Sage

“And that’s saying something considering you’ve had a crush on her for over two years,” Aliyah teased.

“Yeah, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I got a lot of good reviews (at least I'm going to stay it was a lot, I don't really have anything to base it off of) so I just wrote this tonight. honestly reading it kinda makes me cringe because I'm not a huge fan of the tense or person it is in, so I might try to fix that later.  
> but anyways, I hope yall enjoyed this and please leave kudos/comments to spur me on.  
> one last thing I'll explain everyone family as it goes, I'm adding some people just to make things fit better, I say that like i know where this is going it could not be further from the truth


	3. chapter 3

Sage wakes up the next morning to her blankets being ripped of her and her hair being pulled as someone braced themselves above her.

“Sage! Sage get up! Get up! Get up! Pleasssee. I’m hungry.” The whining and pleading was way too close to her ear to ignore.

Sage sat up so fast it startled her little sister and she fell off the bed. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, little kids have bones like rubber, and she popped back up.

“Yay! You’re up! Breakfast?” Sage looked down at her little sister, Cara, before groaning and falling back onto her bed. Then she felt hands grip her ankles and attempt to pull her from the bed. She shook her legs loose and looked at the foot of her bed to see her youngest brother smiling innocently.

“Have any of you eaten?” She questioned groggily.

“Nope,” Cara answered, popping the p and sounding much more awake then she should.

“What time even is it?”

“Almost seven,” Theo answer from the foot of the bed where he was gathering the blankets, he had pulled off earlier.

“What? Why are you guys already awake?” Sage finally got up and waked to the bathroom she shared with her three sisters to brush her teeth. Her siblings trailed after her.

“Jonathan was making a lot of noise, but he refuses to make breakfast. Says it’s not his job. Apparently, his job is to go get Pac. So, then I asked if Joshua could make breakfast. Jonathan told me to ask him myself, but when I opened the door to ask, he was asleep. When I turned on the light to see he groaned and threw a pillow at me.” Cara continued to talk while Sage went through her morning routine of washing her face and teeth and doing her hair. Eventually Sage stopped her when she realized she was now comparing strawberries to raspberries.

“Cara, stop,” she stopped talking and looked up at Sage with wide eyes, “Just tell me where Jonathan is.”

“Last I saw he was asking Rebecca to get Joshua medicine for his head, he’s probably about to leave for the airport now, he said he had to leave by seven,”

“JONATHAN?” Sage yelled.

“Yeah?” she heard a response from the living room. She walked downstairs with Cara and Theo following and found Jonathan ripping cushions off the couch.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for the keys, I have to leave in less than five minutes if I want to pick Pac up in time,” He continued frantically looking around the couch before glancing at me with out two younger siblings standing on either side of me. “Oh, Grans told me to tell you you have to get them two and Rebecca breakfast, I think there’s money on the counter if you have to buy anything. Probably get Joshua something too.”

“Why can’t he do anything?” Sage questions as she begins to herd Theo and Kara into the kitchen.

“Drank too much last night, I just had Rebecca bring him some water and Advil.”

“Why are you making him drink more water if he feels bad because he drank too much last night?” Kara chimes in.

“Yeah, wouldn’t that make him worse?” Theo adds.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sage says. She finds the money on the counter and pockets it already knowing they don’t have enough eggs or juice for breakfast. She walks to the key holder by the oven to find hers missing.

“Shit!”

“Hey, you’re not supposed to say that,” Cara sounds too happy to point out.

“Jonathan! We have a problem,” Sage yells to the living room.

“What? Bigger than the fact that I still can’t find the keys.”

“Yes, considering the keys are right here, you know, on the key holder like their supposed to be.”

“Thank fuck, I don’t know how they got there, but I won’t complain. Ok I got to go.” Jonathon began walking to the door while Cara critiqued his language.

“No, wait. We still have my problem. I don’t have a car.”

“What? Why don’t you have your car?” by now Sage, Jonathan, Theo, and Cara were standing in the mud room and Rebecca came in to join them.

“It’s still at Bohdi’s. You drove me home.”

“Fuck,” Jonathan exclaimed and then raised his hand to cover Cara’s mouth to stop her from talking, “Well looks like your stuck here. Good luck with breakfast.

“Woah, woah, wait. Just drop me off at Bohdi’s on your way in. It’s barely three minutes out of the way,” sage pleaded.

“No way, plus you can’t leave everyone here home alone.”

“They’re not home alone, Joshua is here,” Sage walked around him.

“Joshua is as useless as a slug,” Now Sage stood between Jonathan and the door and wouldn’t let him leave.

“Ok so take us all, drop all of us off at Bohdi’s and I’ll take them to the grocery store with me.”

“Fine, whatever. But you all have to be in the car in thirty seconds and if I’m late I’m blaming you Sage,” Jonathan pushed her out of the way and walked outside.

“Ok, everyone put your shoes on and get in the car. Don’t even try taking shotgun Cara,” Sage helped Theo put his shoes on and told Rebecca to get her phone from her room.

A minute later everyone was in the car. Joshua driving. Cara in shotgun. Rebecca, Sage, and Theo crammed in the back.

“I hope you know you get last pick at breakfast Cara.” Sage told her ruefully.

Ten minutes later they were parked in front of Bohdi’s house beside Sage’s car.

“Ok, get out,” Jonathan rushed, they did as he said and then he sped off without a goodbye.

“Well, guess he’s gone. Come on we have to go get my keys. Try not to do anything,” Sage ushered Theo and Cara towards the house while Rebecca followed slowly behind.

Once Sage got to the door she knocked before realizing the chances of anyone being awake at 7:15 on a Sunday the day after a party were very low. She was calling Mags when the door opened to revel him already awake.

“Sage! Honey, what are you doing here so early?” then he noticed her siblings surrounding her, “And with the whole Duncan clan! Or half I guess.”

“Just here to get my keys, didn’t mean to wake you if you were sleeping.” Mags opened the door wider and everyone walked in and moved to the kitchen.

“You know I’m a morning person, I figured I’d get a head on the cleaning, so I have time to do my homework tonight.”

“Good luck with that,” Sage looked at the mess that was Bohdi’s house, “I would offer to help but I need to get these guys breakfast and Pac’s flying in today for his spring break so it’s going to be a hectic day.”

“Yeah I get it. If you have any idea where you left your keys, I can keep your siblings entertained,” Sage looked toward her sisters and brother. Rebecca was sitting at the kitchen island doing something on her phone, while Cara opened any cabinet she could reach looked inside before moving to the next one. Theo followed her doing the same.

“I’m going to take you up on that, have fun,”

The first place Sage looked for her keys was on the porch. She looked between the cushions she had spent most of the night on and the ground around it. Then she went back inside and looked by the front door where everyone had piled jackets so see if they had fallen out of her pockets. Not finding them, she returned to the kitchen to see if she had set them on the counter while she had been hiding for half the night.

When she entered the kitchen, she didn’t find her keys, instead she found Brooklyn sitting across from Cara and Theo deep in conversation about whatever Cara was rambling about.

“Sage! Look who I found, it’s your friend Brooklyn.”

Brooklyn turned around and looked at Sage, but Rebecca spoke before either of them could.

“She also has your keys, so can we leave?”

Sage turned her gaze back to Brooklyn, “You have my keys? Why?”

“I found them on the lawn chair this morning, they must have fallen out of your pocket last night,” As she spoke, she pulled Sage’s keychain out of her pocket and held it out.

Sage walked closer and took them without touching Brooklyn, “I looked out there, I didn’t find them.”

“I found them before you got here. Mags and I have been up for an hour cleaning.”

“I wouldn’t have taken you for a morning person,” Sage says and immediately regrets it. She doesn’t want to start a conversation, just leave.

“Guess there’s a lot you don’t know about me, don’t worry you have plenty of time to learn,” Brooklyn pauses to wink, “Plus I didn’t sleep to well. Thinking too much.”

“Yeah… well, anyway, we should probably be headed out,” Sage turned to talk to Mags who had been watching from the side of the room, “Pac’s going to be home soon, and I have to get these three fed before then.”

Brooklyn stood up, “I’ll walk you out,” She gave a charming smile.

“We’re good, come on Theo,” Rebecca was already out the door and halfway to the car, while Theo grabbed Sages hand to leave. She looked around for Cara and found her hiding behind Brooklyn’s leg.

“I want her to walk us out,” Cara demanded. Brooklyn laughed while Sage rolled her eyes.

“At least my charm works on one of the Duncan girls,” Sage glared at her, and turned around to herd Theo towards the car.

“Bye Sage,” Mags called behind her finding her difficulty amusing.

Once at the car, Rebecca took shotgun and Sage helped Theo into the back. She turned and found that Brooklyn and Cara had followed her out. Cara climbed in the back once Brooklyn pushed her towards the car. Sage closed the door and planned to walk to her side and get in without another word. Brooklyn didn’t let that happen.

“Wait,” Brooklyn put a hand lightly on Sages arm. Sage immediately shrugged it off; nevertheless, she faced Brooklyn.

“What?” She sighed uninterested.

“I just wanted to say I had a good time last night,” Brooklyn had an uncertain smile, the first one Sage had seen, on her face.

Sage just awkwardly flattened her lips together and looked away.

Brooklyn was visible grasping for something else to say when the car horn went off.

“That would be Rebecca. Got to go.” Sage walked around the car and began getting in.

“Maybe we can do it again,” Brooklyn said looking over the top of the car.

Sage didn’t respond, she started the car and drove away while regretting the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, my ao3 has not been wokring on my phone or computer. it keeps saying its unable to loard, somthing about a DNS server. if anyone knows how to fix this please send help, I will love you forever.


	4. chapter 4

Brooklyn stood in the front yard for a few minutes after Sage had left. Eventually she trudged inside, more confused than ever before.

“Hey, you were out there for a while, everything good?” Mags asked when she entered the kitchen.

“Yeah, just saying bye to Sage,” Brooklyn avoided his gaze and grabbed some extra trash bags.

She felt Mags’ eyes on her for a while before he responded, “I heard her car leave a few minutes ago, are you ok?”

Brooklyn looked at Mags, she didn’t know him that well, mostly just association from Bohdi to Aliyah. He also happened to be Sage’s best friend from what she had learned last night, and from watching Sage from afar for two years because of her crush.

“Yeah… just—is she always, like that?” Brooklyn said quietly while looking anywhere but him.

“Like what?” Mags didn’t look confused, more interested almost.

“Just, we talked all last night, and she had a good time, at least I think so. Then today she seemed in pain every time she looked at me.”

“Sage is, complicated. I don’t understand everything she does, and sometimes I don’t think even she does. But give her a chance, she’s amazing once she opens up.”

“It’s not me giving a chance you have to worry about,” Brooklyn mumbled under her breath, “I’m gonna go work on the living room, let me know if you need help.” Brooklyn was out the kitchen door before she poked her head back in to say a final thing, “Please don’t mention this conversation to Sage.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Mags said, and they both got to cleaning.

The next morning Brooklyn was sitting in Aliyah’s car before school wringing her hands together.

“Ok, I need a pep talk, give me a pep talk, I need a pep talk.”

Aliyah looked at Brooklyn like she was crazy, “Wanna tell me what I’m giving you a pep talk for first?”

“I’m gonna talk to Sage today,” She tried to say it confidently, but by the end it came out hesitant. Nevertheless, it got Aliyah attention.

“Wow, first time for everything I guess,” Aliyah said with a smirk.

“That’s not fair. I talked to her all Saturday night.” Brooklyn defended.

“Doesn’t count, you had liquor courage,” Aliyah argued, confident she could win this.

“Ugh,” Brooklyn groaned, “Can you just encourage me instead of shaming me for taking too long?”

“Yeah, but you don’t need a pep talk. You’re gonna be great, trust me. Besides the fact your funny, and sweet, and caring, you’re also hot as hell. Have you looked in the mirror recently?” Aliyah teased and poked my cheek.

“Oh, shut up. You know I won’t go for you,” Brooklyn teases back, finally relaxing.

“Alas, your heart has been taken by another,” Aliyah looked at Brooklyn and wiggled her eyebrows. Brooklyn’s face gained a red flush.

“Alas, it has been. And today is the day I do something about it,” Brooklyn took a deep breath and sat up straight like she was preparing for the day.

“I can’t wait to hear about it, are you gonna do it during US History?”

“Yep, we always have a ton of free time at the end of class, I’m gonna talk to her then. I have no idea what I’m gonna say, but its ok, it’ll go well. It’ll go well right?” Brooklyn addressed the last part to Aliyah wanting validation that it’s a good idea.

“Of course, it’ll go well, you got along really well Saturday, right?”

“Yeah, and then she gave me the cold shoulder Sunday,” Brooklyn reminded her.

“It was 7 AM, I would have given anyone the cold shoulder at that time. Don’t let that stop you from talking to her.”

“You’re right, I know you’re right, I can do this,” Brooklyn stared out the windshield mentally syncing herself up.

“Can you repeat that so I can record it?” Aliyah said.

“Shut up, you’re so annoying,” Aliyah just laughed at her best friend.

“It 7:52 time to go,” Aliyah said. The two friends exited the car, grabbed their bags, and walked to first period together.

Brooklyn spent the majority of second period, US History, sneaking glances at Sage. The class consisted of Mrs. Harris reading over a PowerPoint and talking while everyone in class filled out note packets either looking at the PowerPoint on the screen or having it pulled up on their laptop.

Brooklyn was doing it looking at laptop, but she had only written down half as much as the rest of the class. Usually she went the speed as everyone else and spent the time in between talking to her friends. Today her head was so in the clouds she couldn’t tell you one thing that had been on the power point.

With twenty minutes of class left Mrs. Harris finished the sections they were doing that day and said they were done for the day. Brooklyn looked at her packet and knew even if she kept working for the rest of class she wouldn’t be caught up, so she put her laptop and notes up and prepared herself. A few of her friends asked where she was going, but she ignored them in favor of walking towards Sage’s seat.

She moved Sage’s backpack from the seat next to her and sat down, “So what are you working on?” Brooklyn tried to catch a look at Sage’s laptop but was soon distracted by Sage herself when she turned toward Brooklyn.

“Brooklyn? What are you doing here?” Sage looked utterly confused.

“Currently trying to start a conversation with a pretty girl. Do you wanna tell me how it’s going so far?” Brooklyn flirted.

“No, I mean in here, does Mrs. Harrison even know you’re in here?” Sage ignored what Brooklyn had said and looked over her shoulder to see if Mrs. Harris had moved from her desk.

“What, of course she does,” Brooklyn lightly laughed at Sage’s worried expression before she realized what Sage was implying, “Sage, I’m in this class.”

Sage shook her head like that was a joke, “No you’re not.”

“Yes, I am, I sit right over there,” Brooklyn gestured to her corner of the room where she usually sat.

Sage looked between the seat Brooklyn had vacated, Brooklyn, and back to the seat.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just—you know—don’t pay much attention to who’s in my classes. I mean I couldn’t name a quarter of the people in my classes, its not just you. I don’t want you to think I’m like a bitch who’s pretending not to know you or anything, I swear I really just don’t pay attention.”

Brooklyn let out a chuckle and gave a faint smile, “you’re fine Sage, I wouldn’t think that.”

Sage looked at Brooklyn with a tight lip smile before glancing at her computer screen and back, she eventually settled on her computer screen and went back to typing without sparing Brooklyn another glace. Brooklyn just sat there stunned at how poorly the conversation had gone.

Sage hadn’t even known that were in the class together, she genuinely hadn’t known Brooklyn had existed before the weekend. Any hope Brooklyn had had about Sage maybe reciprocating her feelings was gone. Brooklyn had spent the past two years falling in love with the girl from afar while Sage couldn’t have picked her out of a line up.

Brooklyn compilated trying a conversation like she had originally planned. On one hand Sage could give her the cold shoulder and the conversation wouldn’t leave the ground. Or maybe Sage would humor her because she felt guilty not knowing they shared a class. Either way Sage wouldn’t take part because she was actually interested in Brooklyn, but that had never deterred the girl before, so why should it now.

“So, what are you working on,” Sage looked up like she had forgotten Brooklyn was there.

“AP Stats homework,” Sage said it like that would be the end, she obviously didn’t know Brooklyn well.

“Oh, I’m taking that. I have in next period. Do you have it today?” They didn’t share that class, not that Sage would have noticed.

“Tomorrow,” is Sages one word reply, lucky Brooklyn could hold the conversation enough for the both of them.

“Are you his fifth period?” Sage gave a slight nod and Brooklyn continued, “I think you are a day ahead of us. He’s constantly saying our class talks to much and comparing us to you guys.”

Sage just hummed as a response, and Brooklyn grasped for something else to say.

“So, what do you have next,” Brooklyn put both her arms on her desk to try to lean forward to maybe catch Sages eye to no luck.

Sage seemed to be in the mood of one- or two-word responses as she continued her steak with, “AP Bio.” That made sense though. Brooklyn knew it was in the science hall from watching the directing Sage left after class, but she hadn’t been able to pinpoint the exact class.

“Sounds rough,” Brooklyn said, but the bell rang before Sage could respond. Not that she would have said much besides maybe a ‘yeah’ or a ‘eh’.

Sage was out of the room before Brooklyn had made it back to her original seat to collect her backpack. She was disappointed with how the conversation had gone, but at least she hadn’t back out of talking to her.

The minute Brooklyn stepped into AP Stats class Aliyah was upon her asking exactly how it had gone. Brooklyn brushed her off but promised she would tell her about it on the way to lunch. They had third lunch, so it wasn’t until an hour later that Brooklyn could tell her about it.

Brooklyn told her how the whole conversation had gone before Aliyah said anything.

“I honestly don’t think it went as badly as you’re making it out to be,” Aliyah tried to reassure her.

“Not as bad? Ali, she basically said she hadn’t known I existed.”

“You’re being dramatic, she just didn’t know you were in the same class.”

“And then proceeded to respond using one word, honestly this is hopeless. I just need to get over it,” Brooklyn sighed in defeat and dragged her hands over her face in frustration.

“We’ll finish talking about this late,” Aliyah said as they walk into the cafeteria to get their food.

Once they have their food, they sit outside with Apollo and Bohdi, Mags joins them after a few minutes.

“Hey man,” Mags says to Apollo, “Where were you Saturday? I thought you were coming to Bohdi’s.”

“I was planning on it, but Tempo called and sounded like he was having a rough time, so I chilled with him,” Apollo explains.

“How’s he doing? Any better?” Aliyah asks.

“Yeah, you know him. One day of no stress and he’s good as new.”

An awkward silence felt like it was about to fall on the table so Mags quickly changed the subject, “If you want to talk about a day of no stress you should have been in my class just now. I swear Mr. Griffin took some ecstasy or some shit he was so chill. We’ve done nothing for the past hour except talk and be on out phones.

“Wait, Mr. Griffin? He teachers like anatomy and AP Bio, right?” Brooklyn asks.

“Yep, I’m in AP Bio now,” Mags responds.

“So, you’re in Sage’s class right now?” Brooklyn asks. This gets the attention of the whole table. Aliyah laughs under her breath and looks at Brooklyn like she’s embarrassed for her. Mags just raises his eyebrow at her as if to ask her to continue. Bohdi and Apollo exchange before focusing back o Brooklyn to see where she’s going with this. “I mean, she just mentioned she has AP Bio this period, so, just wondering.”

“Yeah I’m in her class,” Mags confirms.

“So, that means she has this lunch,” Brooklyn’s decided not to be embarrassed, everyone at the table already knows she likes her, might as well just push through.

“Since I am, she must be. Pretty sure that’s how lunch works,” Mags says sarcastically.

Brooklyn ignores his sarcasm, “Ok so where is she, I’ve never seen her in this lunch.”

Before Mags can respond Apollo cuts in, “Aw Brookie, you’ve been keeping an eye out?”

Brooklyn’s face flushes red as the rest of them hope on the ‘making fun of Brooklyn’ train.

“You know she has been Apollo. When Sage is anywhere near Brooklyn, Brooklyn can’t function,” Aliyah responds to Apollo.

“Yeah man, you should have seen them Saturday night, I’m surprised Brooklyn didn’t pass out from being so close to her,” Bohdi adds. At this point Brooklyn lays her head down on the table on top her arms. She knows they’re going to continue like this for at least a minute or two.

“Wait are you implying Brooklyn talked to Sage? No, I don’t believe it.”

“No really, it should go down in history. ‘the day Brooklyn Moore grew a pair’,”

“It took long enough. I was almost at the point where I though Brooklyn would go all over high school without approaching her.”

At this Brooklyn raised her head, “I actually talked to her today.” Bohdi and Apollo looked at her doubtfully like that was beyond the realm of possibilities, even Mags looked doubtful.

“It’s true, she really did,” Aliyah backed her up.

“Yes, I did. Now Mags, it was a simple question. Where does Sage go during lunch since she’s never here?” Mags shook his head at her like she was hopeless before answering.

“She usually either is in the library doing homework or the theater. Or well, the dance room of the theater building.”

Brooklyn just hummed to show she heard and lunch continued on as normal, with only the regular amount of teasing toward Brooklyn’s unrequited crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, has anyone else been listening to Conan Gray's new album on repeat or just me? its amazing, seriously guys. if you haven't listened to it go listen now. My favorite song is Wish You Were Sober, but Heather hits hard and Affluenza low key slaps too.  
> OK enough of my talking about Conan Gray, let me know how you liked this chapter, I actually really enjoyed writing it.  
> leave a comment or kudos or both to let me know.


	5. chapter 5

Sage didn’t understand. She didn’t understand how she hadn’t noticed Brooklyn before. She didn’t understand why she wouldn’t leave her alone. She didn’t understand why she didn’t want Brooklyn to leave her alone. And she didn’t understand why Mags was still talking.

“Bohdi was to busy flirting with Aliyah to notice, but Apollo definitely did. He called me out on it. But not loudly, honestly, I’d be surprised if Bohdi doesn’t still have the chips in his hair. He’s in for a surprise when he showers. He’s gonna be washing his hair and it’s just gonna go _crunch._ I can already imagine the text I’m gonna get about it.”

“Mags, Mags,” Sage repeated until she had his attention, “I can promise you I haven’t heard a word you’ve said,” Mags opened his mouth like he was going to say something but Sage cut him off, “That is not me asking you to repeat it, that is me asking you to stop talking.”

Mags huffed good naturally, “It was just a story about lunch anyways,” Sage turned to her computer to start her homework again but Mags cut in before she could become engrossed, “Which I wouldn’t have to tell you if you ate lunch every once in a while.”

Sage rolled her eyes but turned to him knowing she wasn’t going to escape a conversation, “I eat lunch, I just don’t do it in the cafeteria.”

“I’m surprised Ms. Lewis even lets you eat in the dance room, and isn’t eating in the library against the rules?”

“I mean she probably doesn’t know I eat in there; she probably thinks I eat first then go there. And no one really looks in the library, it’s not like I leave a mess.”

“Ok, but if you ate in the cafeteria you wouldn’t have to worry about leaving a mess,” Mags tried to push.

“Yes, I would, it’s called courtesy. Plus who would I even sit with?”

“Me obviously,” Mags responded like it was a given, which it probably was.

Sage rolled her eyes at him and turned toward him fully, “And whoever you sit with.”

“Yeah, but it’s cool people, people you know. It’s not like I sit with fifty people.”

“mmhmm, so who are these _cool people_ you sit with?”

“Well if you were listening to my story you would know. It’s like Bohdi, Aliyah, Apollo,” He trailed off at the end.

“That’s it?” Sage asked, that actually didn’t sound that bad. She’s on the dance team with Aliyah so they got along. Apollo was good friends with Tempo, so she had heard good things, plus he had played songs for her to dance to a few times. And Bohdi seemed ok, he was Mag’s best friend, so he had to be.

“That’s… basically it,” Mags says without meeting her eye.

“Basically?” Sage calls him out.

“Well Brooklyn also sits with us; you know Aliyah’s best friend.” Mags adds. Like he had to clarify who Brooklyn was. Ever since Saturday night she had been on the for front of Sage’s mind, against her will.

“Yeah, I think I’m good in the library,” Sage says.

“Aw come on, you know get along with all of them. You looked like you were considering it before I mentioned Brooklyn,” She had been considering it, but she wasn’t going to admit to that.

“I wasn’t, Brooklyn has nothing to do with it,” Sage lies.

“Yeah, sorry, but I call BS.”

“She doesn’t, seriously, but if she did, which she doesn’t,” Sage clarifies even though she knows it’s a lost cause, “I wouldn’t want to give her the wrong impression or anything by sitting with you guys.”

“The wrong impression? What does that even mean?” Mages asks looking utterly confused.

“You know, she’s very…” Sage trails off not knowing the exact word she’s looking for but hoping Mags can fill in the blank.

“What? Forward? Pretty? _Gay_?” He exaggerates the last one and Sage looks away to avoid being called out on her red face.

“Not quite the words I was looking for,” Sage looks at Mags again even though her face is still bright red, “more like…annoying.”

“Annoying?”

“Yes,” Sage nods even though she knows Mags sees right through her.

“I think annoyingly hot are the words your looking for,” Mags teases.

“Believe what you want, even if it’s lies,” She looks at the clock and quickly packs her laptop up, “I have to get to dance block, so I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t be spreading lies about what I’ve said,” Is her final warning before she’s out the door.

Dance goes by quickly; they are mostly doing blocking and since Sage is one of the few people that listen and get it the first time she has lots of free time. She talks to Tempo a little but mostly keeps to herself. She avoids even eye contact with Aliyah. Before the weekend she was one of the few people Sage would talk to in dance but now knowing her connection to Brooklyn she steers clear. Sage wasn’t lying when she told Mags she didn’t want Brooklyn to get the wrong idea. Sage wasn’t interested and that was it.

The rest of the day continued as usually. She went to dance club, then home for homework and dinner. Dinner was more hectic than usual with Pac in town so more people vying for attention. Tuesday was normal as well, until the final minutes of last period.

Everyone had their backpack on and was leaning against their desks ready for the bell to ring to dismiss them. Senora Lopez didn’t care if people talked during the last minutes of class, so that’s what everyone was doing when Sage felt someone lean against the desk next to her. She ignored it until the person talked.

“Since you asked, yes we have this class together as well,” Sage looked up in surprise at Brooklyn voice and found her smiling at her.

“Brooklyn,” Sage said in surprise, like the day before she was shocked to find they shared a class.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Brooklyn scrunched up her face and winked at Sage, “Well, maybe you can, special privilege.”

“The special privilege of saying your name?” Sage asked unimpressed.

“The amount of dirty jokes I could make out of this is overwhelming, but I’ll spare you of them. I’m not sure it will gain me any points.”

“Probably right,” At this point the bell rings and every begins walking out, Sage turns and follows them.

Brooklyn quickly catches up and walks in pace with her, “Maybe me walking you to your car will win me points. I’ll give that try,” She says it like she’s talking to herself.

Sage laughs slightly and doesn’t see the way it makes Brooklyn smile, “Nothing I say will stop you will it?”

“Doubtful, you can give it a try though. It’ll give us something to talk about.”

“Is this your way of saying you have trouble talking to me? Because if that’s the case it would be easier not to.”

“Ouch, that hurt,” Brooklyn had a handheld over her heart to show the pain, “But, no I don’t have trouble talking to you, besides the usual trouble of talking to a pretty girl of course. It seems you have more trouble talking to me, what with the one-word answers yesterday.”

Sage blushed at the compliment but continued as if she hadn’t heard it, “You interrupted my homework, I was just trying to get it done.”

“So, what I’m hearing is if I talk to you tomorrow during US History you will be more talkative,”

“Depends on if I’m doing homework or not,” Sage looked at Brooklyn from the corner of her eye and thought she looked to confident, “Also depends on if I want to talk to you.”

“Ouch, again, you pain me, I wasn’t expecting sweet Sage to be so cruel,” Sage shot Brooklyn a sharp glance at the nickname, but Brooklyn continued as if she didn’t notice, “But, basically what I’m hearing is that if I sit next to you for the whole class there has to be some point you won’t be doing homework.”

“So now you plan to sit next to me for the whole class?” Sage clarified.

“Exactly,” Brooklyn looked proud of her idea.

“Absolutely not, you will talk way too much, it will be too distracting,” Sage shook her head at the thought.

“You saying you find me distracting?” Brooklyn teased.

“I said I find talking distracting,” Sage tries to clarify.

“Me talking specifically, which basically means me. I’m going to take this as a compliment,” When Sage looks at Brooklyn again, she has a wide smile on her face and is already looking at her.

“Take it however you want, just know your lying to yourself,” By now the two had reached Sage’s car, she popped the trunk and began to put her backpack in.

“I do a lot of things so myself, lying isn’t a common one,” Brooklyn nodded seriously, but Sage blushed bright red at the inuendo.

“I—uhh, I mean—well,” Sage stuttered and closed the trunk to do something with her hands. She turned to walk to the front seat but found Brooklyn blocking her way.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” She looked utterly unapologetic, “You look really cute when you blush,” She adds quieter.

This makes Sage blush even brighter and she avoids eye contact. Brooklyn smiles slightly at the girl before side stepping to allow Sage to slip by. She quickly takes advantage of this and walks toward the front seat.

“See you tomorrow, sweet Sage,” Brooklyn says as goodbye.

Sage makes a second of eye contact before mumbling a quick, “Bye,” and slipping into the car.

She watches the review mirror and sees Brooklyn walk further down the parking lot, likely toward her own car. Sage shakes her head to clear herself from the conversation and push Brooklyn from her mind. She pulls forward and drives to Dance Club practice.

Pushing Brooklyn out of her mind goes very poorly, throughout the afternoon and evening it seems every spare minute is filled with thoughts of her. Her dark eyes matched with the bright way she smiles. How she surges forward even when Sage pushes her back, never failing to make Sage blush and fill her stomach with nervous, totally unwelcomed, butterflies that make her giddy. Sage falls asleep that night both dreading and hoping Brooklyn will sit next to her the following day.

Second period rolls around, and as usual Sage is one of the first people into the room. Brooklyn walks in a minute later and Sage wonders how she hadn’t noticed her before. She comes in laughing at something her companion had said but immediately locks eyes with Sage. She raises one eyebrow and glances at the open seat beside Sage. Sage looks away with a faint bite of her lip.

She doesn’t look up until someone sits down next to her. Brooklyn sits with her hands clasped on the desk, a wide grin on her face, and leaning slightly toward Sage.

“This seat taken?”

“Well now it seems to be,” If possible, Brooklyn’s grin widened, “But seriously, please don’t distract me during class.”

“There you go again, calling me distracting, careful before I get the wrong idea,” Sage doesn’t respond in favor of pulling her laptop out and bringing the PowerPoint up on it. She looked over to see Brooklyn doing the same.

Brooklyn was better than Sage had expected. She didn’t say anything throughout the class. Sage caught her looking at her a few times, but she immediately looked back at her notes and went back to work. If anything, Sage was more distracting than Brooklyn. She constantly shifted her seating and tapped her pen on her desk when she couldn’t immediately find what to write down. She was never like this before and the only difference was Brooklyn’s presence.

By the time Mrs. Harrison said they were done for the day Sage was utterly annoyed at herself. One pretty girl sits next to her and suddenly she can’t function?

She faced Brooklyn before she could say anything, “Yeah, I don’t want you sitting next to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2AM, which isn't that bad, but I am way to tired to still be awake. I was just a few words short of finishing this chapter and figured I would post it tonight, so sorry if the end seems a little rushed.  
> on another note who here watches legacies? I'm so upset part of the season got cancelled because of corona. season finally this coming Thursday I think, anyone else completely here for it?


	6. chapter 6

Brooklyn didn’t know how to respond, “What? But I didn’t do anything.”

“I’m sorry I just, I didn’t like someone sitting next to me.” Sage looked slightly uncomfortable for saying anything.

“Sage, I’m betting someone sits next to you in every other class, am I wrong?” Sage shakes her head and Brooklyn continues, “Ok, so what makes this class different?”

“It’s not the class that’s different, it’s the,” Sage cuts herself off, but Brooklyn fills in the blanks herself.

“It’s the person? Again, I’m going to take that as a compliment even though some people might take it as an insult.”

Sage shakes her head, “No, it’s not an insult, but I also wouldn’t call it a compliment.”

Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders, “Back to what you said about finding me distracting.”

“I never said that.”

“You confirmed it, so same thing,” Brooklyn tried to catch Sage’s eye, but she wouldn’t look at her. “So, how to fix this problem of me being too distracting.”

“You can move back to your seat,” Sage gave Brooklyn a cute smile to try to convince her. Brooklyn melted.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Brooklyn’s eyes dropped to Sages smile and stuck there, “You have a beautiful smile.”

Sages face flushed red, “Umm, thanks,” Sage looked down and away from Brooklyn, but she continued to stare at Sage. She was biting her lip and opened her mouth to say something else, but Sage began talking first, “If you say something about my face I will move.”

“About your face? Like how beautiful it is?” Sage’s face grew even more red.

“I was actually referring to you saying something about the blush.”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything, but now that you mention it. You do look kind of red, I must be doing something right.”

“Believe what you want,” Sage looked fully away for Brooklyn and toward her computer like she was done with the conversation.

Brooklyn was at a lost of what to say next, “Look Sage,” She didn’t even pause from typing, “Sage, I know you like me.”

That got her attention, she stopped typing and stilled with her hands hovering above the keyboard.

“I know you do, just like I know that scares you. You come from a family of what? Seven kids? And you’re the middle child. You’re used to fading into the background, doing chores and errands for the family but not getting any of the attention. And some how you manage to do the same on dance team,” By now Sage’s head has turned to face Brooklyn, “You are hands down the best on the dance team, yet you still manage to hide. And don’t get me started on school, you’re easily in the top ten students in our grade, if not the top five. Yet again, people don’t think of you, their minds breeze right past you.”

Sage is fully facing Brooklyn now but hasn’t opened her mouth to say anything.

Brooklyn continues, “So maybe liking me scares you because you’ve never let loose. Not at home, not in dance, and definitely not at school.”

Sage looks mad at this point, “Ok look, if this is you trying to get me to like you more.”

“No,” Brooklyn says, the bell rings signaling the end of the period but she continues regardless, “This is me calling it like I see it,” She pauses and her eyes flicker to Sage’s lips, “But I’m glad I know.”

Brooklyn stands up, her bag already packed and walks toward the exit, she looks over her shoulder at the door to see Sage still watching her. She gives a faint smiling hoping Sage isn’t mad before walking out the door.

Brooklyn doesn’t mention what happened with Sage to Aliyah either in class or lunch. Sage isn’t mentioned during lunch except when Mag’s says he might have a few people over after the football game Saturday, but Brooklyn’s to lost in her head for anyone to have fun teasing her.

That night is the first that Brooklyn has seen her mom in almost a week. She had been on a business trip and frankly Brooklyn was glad she back, even if it’s just so she can have an actual meal again.

“Mom! Thank god you’re back, I was beginning to forget what real food tasted like,” Her mom was at the stove when Brooklyn walked into the kitchen fresh from a shower.

“I figured from the amount of pizza boxes I just took out to the recycling,” Brooklyn just shrugged her shoulders as if to say, ‘what can you expect?’.

“When did you get back? I didn’t see your car when I got home.”

“I’ve been home since noon, but I ran it to pick up some food once I realized you ate it all. You probably got here when I was gone, and I think you got in the shower right when I got back.”

Brooklyn hummed in understanding, “So, whatcha cookin?” she walked behind her mom and peaked over her shoulder to look at the frying pan.

“This is the meat sauce, the spaghettis in the strainer in the sink if you want to grab some.”

Brooklyn whipped around and slid to the cabinet for a bowl using her socks on the bare floor. She quickly put a heap of spaghetti in the bowl followed by a slice of butter and a twist of the saltshaker. “Have I ever told you you’re my favorite?”

“Luckily you have,” She gives Brooklyn a kiss on the cheek before passing the spatula off to Brooklyn so she can serve herself and begins preparing her own bowl. “How bout we eat in the living room?” Her mom says when Brooklyn starts walking towards the kitchen table.

“Ok, but remember you asked. Don’t yell at me when I eventually spill something on the couch.”

“Then don’t spill anything on the couch,” The mother and daughter pair sit down and Brooklyn flicks on the TV without checking what’s on.

“So, tell me about your week, anything interesting happen. How did that ‘gathering’ go at your friend Bohdi’s house go?”

“Well you were right,” Her mom coughing into her elbow which sounds a lot like ‘like usual’, “It was definitely a party and not a gathering as I was told it would be. But it was fun, I just talked to… a girl the whole time,” Brooklyn trailed off at the end. The problem wasn’t that she hadn’t told her mom about Sage, the problem was the she had, too many times.

“A girl? Anyone interesting? Anyone I should know about? Feel free to be a bit more descriptive,” Her mom teased her, and Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

“No, just a girl,” But Brooklyn could feel her cheeks reddening and knew her mom noticed as well.

“A girl? Or is this… The Girl,” There was a dramatic gasp at the end.

Brooklyn took a large bite of spaghetti to avoid answering even though she knew it was coming.

Brooklyn had always been close with her mom, it was only the two of them, no siblings and no dad. Her mom had been her first best friend, and she remained so to this day. Coming out hadn’t even been an event. One day in elementary school Brooklyn came home talking about her new crush and how pretty she was and how she wanted to marry her and that was that. Flash-forward eight or so years and Brooklyn was still talking to her mom about her crushes.

“OK, you caught me. It was ‘The Girl’, Sage,” Brooklyn admitted.

“The Dancer? Yay, I’m so happy you finally talked, it took you long enough, but still happy.”

“Yeah yeah, you sound just like Aliyah.”

“Great minds think alike. So how did it go? Was she as great as you say she is? Has she had a crush on you also,” Her mom grilled her.

“Slow down mom, but no she hasn’t been crushing on me like I have,” Her mom opened her mouth so say something, but Brooklyn continued talking, “But she does now, I know she does. I actually called her out on it today.”

“Called her out on liking you? Wow, I raised you bold. But wait, today? As in you guys are still talking,” Her mom always sounds like a high school girl when they talk about things like this, and this time is no difference.

“Yes today, so mom pay attention, because the last few days have been a ride when it comes to Sage Duncan.”

Over the following hour or two they got seconds of spaghetti and Brooklyn filled her mom on everything Sage Duncan related. When the two separated for the night, Brooklyn’s mom to bed and Brooklyn to finish the last of her homework, Brooklyn was feeling slightly more confident about her interactions with Sage.

So what if Sage hadn’t noticed her before this week, she wasn’t exactly involved so there’s no where Sage would have heard of her. They had had at least one class together each year but Brooklyn would put money on the fact that Sage couldn’t name 3/4ths of the people she had had classes with. What matters most is that Sage noticed her now. Because Brooklyn knows she does.

A result of Brooklyn’s long-standing crush is that she knows how Sage behaves around other people. Brooklyn has seen other people flirt with her, boys and girls, and 9 times out of 10 Sage wouldn’t even remember their name after. No one makes her blush like Brooklyn manages to. No matter how much Sage wants to deny it, she likes her. She already admitted it, now she just has to accept it.

The next day Brooklyn wasn’t sure how she would approach Sage in last period, it was the only time she would see her that day. Besides when they pass in the hall, which Brooklyn refuses to admit she goes out of the way for.

At the end of sixth period Pre-Cal there’s free time to do homework, but Brooklyn spends most of it talking to Mags and Aliyah.

“So, Friday night, after the football game, my house. You guys in?” Mags asks.

Aliyah is already nodding her head, “I’m definitely in, I like your house with the whole screened in porch.”

Brooklyn’s more hesitant, “Depends, how many people are you talking, I’m not in the mood to be around as many people as last weekend.”

“Yeah, that turned out bigger than Bohdi and I thought,” Mags admits, “But I’m not even gonna call this a party, just some people hanging out.”

“So, like less than twenty?” Brooklyn asks.

“Yeah definitely, I’d say less than fifteen probably. I’m going to shoot right around eleven or twelve. It mostly depends on who can come.”

“Who are you thinking?” Aliyah comes back into the conversation.

“Well us, obviously, I guess Bohdi can snag an invite,” Aliyah pushes his arm and rolls her eyes, “Apollo, I’ll tell him to invite Tempo, dude needs to get out more. Sage, I hope she comes, maybe if I tell her you’re coming,” He wiggles his eyebrows at Brooklyn.

“Hey, if you think that will help, go for it. Her being there will definitely make it a great ‘hang out’ in my book,” Brooklyn says with a wide smile.

“The simplicity of unrequited love. Oh, how I long for it.” Mags dramatically pounds his hand against his chest and leans back to swoon out of his chair. HE starts dying of laughter from his own dramatics, but Brooklyn’s head is far away.

Now she knows what she is going to talk to Sage about in Spanish, convincing her to go to the party. Sorry, hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's it going for ya'll, I'm bored out of my mind and haven't left my house in a week. but hey, mental health recoverly am i right?   
> anyways, not sure how i feel about this chapter, but wanted to give ya'll something. hope you enjoy it. let me know through kudos and comments


	7. chapter 7

Sage doesn’t like attention, its not her thing. And luckily, she’s never had it, until now. Sage doesn’t know how to deal with Brooklyn. All she does is give Sage attention, and Sage doesn’t know if she likes it. She knows she likes Brooklyn; she was right to get called out for that yesterday. But how could she not like Brooklyn? She’s smart and funny and so gorgeous, and honestly sweet as hell. And so, because she doesn’t know how to deal with it, she doesn’t.

Sage has fourth lunch on B days, so she has to sit through an hour and a half of geometry before she gets a break. Once her teacher dismisses the class for lunch Sage is out of the room. Her classmates head for the cafeteria, but Sage walks straight to the theater. She bypasses the main entrance in favor of walking to the side entrance and slipping right into the dance studio.

The studio’s lights are off, so she flips them on and looks at the empty room. She walks to the corner and slides down the wall until she is sitting on the ground. From there she is facing the long mirror wall and has perfect view of the hallway so she can see when someone is coming. She pulls out her simple peanut butter sandwich and begins eating.

Five minutes pass before Tempo shows up, by then Sage had finished her sandwich and was halfway through her apple.

“Sorry I’m later than usual. I forgot my lunch in Mr. Griffin’s class and had to run over there real quick,” He explains.

“You’re good. You didn’t miss much except me staring at the mirror watching myself eat.”

Tempo laughs and plops down next to her with his legs sprawled out, “Sounds riveting.”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Sage responds, the two sit together saying little until they both finish eating. Then Tempo stands up and begins to stretch while Sage remains on the floor looking aimlessly at the floor.

“So, you want to show me the dance you’ve been working on for club?” Tempo asks, but Sage is already shaking her head.

“No, I’m not really in the mood right now,” Sage deflects.

“Not in the mood to dance? Who are you and what have you done with Sage?” Tempo jokes before noticing that Sage is still looking at the floor, he walks closer, “Hey, is everything ok?”

“Yeah I’m just,” Sage shrugs her shoulders but finally looks up at him, “confused? Conflicted? I don’t even know.”

“Don’t know about what? What’s going on?” Tempo asks, he sits down in front of her so the two face each other.

“It’s just, well do you know Brooklyn? Brooklyn Moore?”

“Yeah of course, She’s best friends with Aliyah.”

“Right, well we kinda hung out at the party Saturday night. And now she sat with me in US history yesterday and walked me to my car Tuesday. She’s blatantly flirting with, at least I think, maybe she’s just like that,” Sage fiddled with a hair tie around her wrist while talking.

“Well do you want her to flirt with you?” Tempo rests back on his elbows so he’s almost laying on the ground.

“No, well, I don’t know. I’m not used to it, no ones ever flirted with me before,” Tempo began laughing.

“Sage please tell me your joking,” Sage shook she head in confusion which made Tempo resume laughing, “I have witnessed people flirt with you, multiple people, multiple times. I know for a fact every guy on the dance team had flirted with you.”

“What are you talking about?” Sage asked more confused than ever, she couldn’t think of a single time anyone on the dance team had flirted with her.

“Look Sage,” Tempo sat back up so he could make eye contact with her, “People flirt with you, a lot of people. You just don’t care enough to notice. That means if you’re noticing Brooklyn you actually care.”

“Or she’s just to persistent it’s annoying,” Sage argues.

“Maybe, so just answer this question: is Brooklyn annoying? Do you want her to stop talking to you?” Sage worked her jaw side to side and looked away. She tried to think of the answer even though she already knew it. “If that’s the case I can talk to Aliyah and have her tell Brooklyn to back off, but something tells me that’s not the case, is it?”

“I mean no,” Sage admitted, “She’s not annoying, she’s just…” Sage trailed off.

Tempo raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes as he stood up, “You’ll figure it out, don’t stress too much.”

“Thank you, that was very helpful,” Sage sassed, but they moved the conversation away and spent the last ten minutes until the bell rang to go to class talking about nothing.

Because Sage was all the way in the theater, she was one of the last people into Spanish class. When she walked in her eyes immediately locked with Brooklyn’s even though she hadn’t been sure were she sat just seconds prior. Brooklyn gave a wide smile even as Sage looked away and walked to her seat. The bell rang and Senora Lopez immediately started class.

Sage quickly realized it wasn’t Brooklyn sitting next to her the day before that had made her distracted, it was Brooklyn herself. Sage sat in the back corner and had a perfect view of the whole room. Usually she just focused on the screen and what Senora Lopez was saying, but today her eyes kept wandering to Brooklyn. Brooklyn sat midway to the back of the room but on the opposite side, this led to Sage easily being able to see her.

Though out the period they made eye contact an absurd amount of times and Sage wondered if Brooklyn always looked at her this much or if was a new thing. Every time they would catch each other’s eye Sage would immediately look the other way as if it had never happened.

It seemed like the second Senora Lopez said they were done for the day Brooklyn was at her side.

“Hey Sage,” She greeted, making Sage jump in surprise.

“Oh my God, Jesus, did you teleport over here or something?”

“Nope, just excited to talk to you,” Brooklyn hopped up, so she sat on Sage’s desk. Sage watched her do this while she lifted her backpack onto her chair, so she could pack it up easier.

“Hmm, what are you excited to talk about? Or was that the only line you’ve thought of?”

Brooklyn breaks into a large smile, “Have some faith sweet Sage, I always have more than one line.”

Sage hums to show her doubt. She finishes packing her bag and picks it up and swings it onto her back while pushing her chair in. She then turns so she’s standing directly in front of Brooklyn.

“But what I am excited to talk to you about is tomorrow night.”

“Whatever you’re going to say you can hold it. There’s a football game that I’m dancing at so I can’t do anything.”

“I know, I’m always at the game. I’ve told you before, I see you dance. Front and center, you are the best dancer after all,” The small compliment makes Sage look away and shift on her feet.

“I’m not always in the front, and anyway, positioning doesn’t determine talent,” Sage saying it like its been drilled into her head, and it has been, but Brooklyn begins talking before Sage can finish.

“Say what you want, but you won’t change my mind. You are the best,” Sage looks at Brooklyn again and sees that her eyes had never left her.

“Should you be saying that? Isn’t Aliyah your best friend?” Sage tries to find another way to deny her talent which just makes Brooklyn laugh.

“Aliyah’s great, she really is, but it comes down to one thing,” Brooklyn pauses and Sage shifts slightly closer to hear what she’s going to say, “I would much rather watch you dance than Aliyah, any day of the year.”

This makes the blood rush to Sage’s face making her bright red, and before she can respond the bell rights. Brooklyn slides off the desk so she’s up right and directly in front of Sage, much closer than either were expecting. The two stood less than a foot apart, Brooklyn barely an inch taller. Sage’s breath caught and she was stuck staring at Brooklyn’s warm brown eyes.

Brooklyn shifted slightly closer making Sage breath out slightly just to gasp it right make in. Sage swallowed when she saw Brooklyn’s gaze flicker between her lips and her eyes. Brooklyn’s lips turned up into a slight smirk and she leaned slightly closer now almost six inches apart. Sage’s eyes dropped down to her smirk and she watched as it grew wider.

Suddenly Brooklyn moved forward, she moved her head to the side so her lips were right at Sage’s ear. “Come on sweet Sage, schools over,” Then her fingers wrapped around Sage’s wrist and Sage was pulled from the near empty room.

Her head was still lost in the sensation of Brooklyn’s warm breath against her ear and her light perfume filling her nose that Sage missed it when Brooklyn spoke.

“Sage? Sage, are you listening?” Brooklyn asked, pulling slightly on her wrist when Sage then noticed was still locked in Brooklyn grasp.

“Yeah,” Sage tried to respond only to find it come out wrong, she cleared her throat and responded more clearly, “Yeah, sorry.”

Brooklyn just smiled widely at her before repeating herself, “I asked if Mags had texted you.”

Sage was confused but pulled her phone out to check, in the process Brooklyn’s hand fell off her and Sage immediately missed the contact. She glanced at her phone and saw no notifications. She shook her head and looked at Brooklyn wondering why he would of.

“He’s just having some people over after the game Friday, and I was wondering if he had invited you yet.”

“Nope, he hasn’t. Probably knows I don’t want to go,” Sage said

“Or, he knew I would ask you, so what do you say?” Brooklyn asks with a hopeful look on her face.

“I just said I don’t want to go,” Sage denies her and then feel slightly guilty at the sad look on Brooklyn’s face.

“Please,” The two have made it to the parking lot now and with more space Brooklyn spins around so she’s walking backwards directly in front of Sage. She grabs both of Sages hands in hers, and Sage lightly tangles their fingers together before she can think about it. “Please come, for me?” Brooklyn begins to pout, and Sage looks away with a wide smile on her face.

“You shouldn’t walk backwards, you’re going to hit something,” Sage dodges the question.

“No, I’m not, you wouldn’t let me,” Brooklyn looks confident with her answer and then immediately walks into a low hanging tree branch. Leaves and twigs tangle in her hair and she lets out a shirking laugh in surprise before untangling her hands with Sage and trying to escape.

Sage laughs at her before helping her out and pulling her around the tree in one of the medians in the parking lot. They resume their walk to Sages car both laughing, but no longer touching.

“I can’t believe you let me walk blindly into a tree!” Brooklyn laughs and bumps Sage’s shoulder.

“I didn’t see it, I swear,” Sage holds her hands up in a surrender position to show her innocence.

“Didn’t see it! You were the one facing forward,” Brooklyn accuses.

“Well I wasn’t looking behind you,” Sage tries to defend herself.

“Ok gotcha, you were to busy looking at me,” Brooklyn smiles widely at Sage, her teeth poking out from behind her teeth and her eyes stuck on Sage’s.

“What ever helps you sleep at night,” Sage scrunches her face at Brooklyn.

“Well it’s either you were focused solely on me,” Brooklyn pauses because they reach Sage’s car and Sage puts her backpack in the trunk, “Or you purposefully ran me into a tree to mess up my hair. I know which one I would rather believe.”

Sage turns and faces Brooklyn squarely before laughing again, she can’t remember the last time she laughed this much, especially over something this stupid.

“As I said, whatever helps you sleep at night,” Brooklyn opened her mouth to say something, but Sage cut her off before she can, “Don’t you dare make a dirty joke out of that,” She points her finger at Brooklyn like she’s scolding a child.

“I wasn’t going to!” Brooklyn tries to deny, but Sage just raises an eyebrow at her, and Brooklyn begins laughing again, “Ok, maybe.”

The two smile at each other before Sage slips past her to walk toward the driver’s seat.

“Ok, before you go, you still have to tell me you’re going to Mag’s house tomorrow,” Brooklyn reminds Sage. Sage had forgotten that’s what they were talking about in the first place and wishes Brooklyn had to.

“I really don’t want to,” Sage opens her door and sits down, but she doesn’t bring her legs in so she’s still facing Brooklyn.

“Come on, it’ll only be a few people. Mag’s promised it would be less than twenty, probably less that fifteen.”

Sage raised an eyebrow like she was doubtful, “Last time I went to a house expecting just a few people it was out entire grade, and half the senior class,” Sage referred to the previous Saturday.

“I went there expecting a few people too, trust me. Mag’s really is only inviting a few people,” Brooklyn tries to convince her.

“All I’m saying is last time I trusted someone about a party, they were wrong.”

“I’m not asking you to trust someone, I’m asking you to trust me,” Sage looked at Brooklyn and saw that her bottom lip was jutted out slightly in a pout, but her eyes were completely truthful.

Sage worked her bottom lip between her teeth but knew she was about to give in, “Fine, but if it’s to many people I’m leaving.”

“Deal,” Brooklyn’s face quickly morphed into a large smile and she looked giddy, “I’ll even drive you home if you need it, no questions asked.”

Sage just laughed while rolling her eyes good naturally; she pulled her legs into her car and prepared to close her door, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Brooklyn continued to smile widely and gave a thumbs up, “Second period, I am you seat partner after all,” This made Sage roll her eyes again, but she didn’t complain.

Brooklyn backed away, allowing room for Sage to close her door. Sage pulled it shut and started her car as Brooklyn turned and walked further down the parking lot as she had last time.

Sage watched her go and didn’t notice the smile on her own face until she was halfway home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you guys go, I really enjoyed writing (typing) this one so I hope ya'll have as good a time reading it.  
> This quarantine kinda sucks but one thing it has done is given me so much free time I'm finally writing a fic, something I've low key wanted to do for a couple years.  
> anyways, hope y'all enjoy leave a comment or kudos to let me know how i did  
> one last thing, if you haven't already watched superhaughts youtube video of reasons to ship sagelyn go watch it now (as long as you've already read my fic that is) this should be the link  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ca0y5YY8r58&t=217s


	8. chapter 8

They had a test in US History. They both finished within an hour, but they weren’t allowed to talk because of a few other people still taking it. Brooklyn laid her head down and tried to go to sleep, it was a Friday, not like she had any homework to do. But every time she closed her eyes, she would remember that if she kept them open, she could continue to watch Sage. So that’s what she did.

Sage was writing in some packet, looked like a lab from what Brooklyn could see. She would tap the eraser repeatedly on her desk until she figured out what she wanted to write. Then she would lean close to her paper and write fiercely for a few seconds until she was stuck again. Every once in a while, she would start flipping through the pages looking for particular information, when she did this her teeth would hook into her bottom lip. The action never failed to draw Brooklyn’s attention.

After one of her bouts of flipping through the packet, Sage sighed faintly in frustration and pulled her laptop out of her backpack. While she did this, she caught Brooklyn’s gaze.

“Have you just been staring at me?” Sage whispered

“When you say it like that it sounds creepy,” Brooklyn responded in a quiet voice.

“That’s cause it is,” Sage said, but she had a small smile on her face.

Brooklyn just looked at her a little longer before changing the subject, “So, what are you working on?”

“You’re telling me you couldn’t figure it out while staring at me for ten minutes,”

“Again, you’re making me sound creepy. And I figured it was a lab, was I right?” Brooklyn picked her head up from how it had been laying on the desk and leaned closer to Sage to see the paper.

“Yep, AP chem,” Brooklyn felt Sage shift slightly beside her.

Brooklyn scrunched her eyebrows slightly and looked up at Sage, “I thought you just had that, this can’t be due till Monday.”

“Wednesday actually, but yeah,” Brooklyn smiled wider at Sage, of course she would be doing her homework almost a week in advance. “So, how’d you know I just had chem?”

Brooklyn looked at Sage in confusion, “What.”

“You just mentioned that I just had chem, how’d you know I had it first period?” Brooklyn shifted back into her seat, but then rested her elbow on the desk so she could prop her head on it to continue to look at Sage.

“I don’t know, I just did,” And that was the truth. Brooklyn hadn’t though much about it, by now she pretty much had all of Sage’s schedule memorized. Hell, she had had almost all of Sage’s schedule memorized before they had first talked.

“mmhmm,” Sage hummed, “And you said you’re not a stalker,” Sage teased.

“And I stand by that, so are you excited about tonight?” Brooklyn asked, she had been looking forward to it since yesterday. A whole night hanging out with Sage, with drinks and dancing and all her friends. Dreams do come true.

“Eh, not really. I dance at football games all the time.” Sage looked away like she was going to go back to her lab. Brooklyn saw right through her.

“Oh, shut up, you know I’m talking about Mag’s house afterward,” Brooklyn lightly pushed Sages shoulder and she smiled wider when Sage laughed lightly.

“You mean the hangout I’ve been forced to go to?” Sage puts quotations around hangout, and she turns her chair slightly so she now facing Brooklyn fully.

“Oh please, you know you’re excited to spend time with me,” Brooklyn flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave a dramatic wink at the end. She watched as it made Sage smile and a small blush to appear on her cheeks.

“Let’s say I was,” Brooklyn leaned closer, “Would you admit to being a stalker?”

“We’ll I’m not a stalker, but to hear you say you’re exited to spend time with me? Absolutely,” Brooklyn nodded her head and looked at Sage expectantly.

“Okay, you’re absolutely right Brooklyn, I’m ecstatic about spending time with you tonight,” Sage said it like a young schoolgirl to be over dramatic, but it still made Brooklyn smile so much her cheeks hurt.

“Ok, I’m a stalker,” Brooklyn said it seriously once she got her smile under control and Sage began laughing to her serious expression, “But at least I’m a cute one,” Brooklyn finished with another hair flip and wink.

Sage laughed louder, by now everyone was done with their test, so people were talking at a normal level.

“Why are you laughing? I’m being serious,” Brooklyn pouted but she could fell the heart eyes she was watching Sage with.

“I know, that’s why I’m laughing,” Sage responded once she dies down.

“Are you saying you think I’m cute?” Brooklyn wigged her eyebrows and watched as Sage rolled her eyes at her.

“I’m saying you know you’re cute.”

Brooklyn rolled her lips in and bit the bottom one, “I’m pretty sure somewhere in there you called me cute,”

Sage just gave a sly smile and shrugged her shoulders, “So, how do you think the test went?”

The two talked for the rest of class; Brooklyn tried to hold her flirting back a little. Plenty of time for that later after all. When the bell rang the two stood up, their bags already packed, and walked toward the door.

“So, I’ll see you later,” Sage said when they reached the door.

“Yeah, dance team has practice before the game, right?” They reached the door and Brooklyn turned the direction Sage usually went.

“Yep, why?” Sage asked, she didn’t comment on Brooklyn walking her to class which Brooklyn was happy about.

“If you didn’t, I was gonna say we should get ready together or grab something to eat, but never mind,” Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders. She knew Sage would have practice, Aliyah was her best friend after all, and she was on the dance team as well.

They arrived at Sage’s class quickly and Brooklyn had to leave immediately due to her class being on the other side of the building.

“See you tonight sweet Sage,” Brooklyn said before walking away.

During lunch Brooklyn volunteered to go shopping with Mags and Apollo before the game for anything they would need that night. The three of them as well as Aliyah and Bodhi came up with a list of things they expected to need which only furthered Brooklyn’s excitement.

The rest of the day passed at a snail’s pace. Eventually the final bell rang, and Brooklyn booked it out of her geometry class. She went to Apollo’s house like they had agreed during lunch so he could drop his car off and they only took one to Mag’s house.

Once at Mag’s house, he hoped in and the three headed to the grocery store.

“Ok, so are we thinking individual soda cans, or large two liters?” Mags held a two-liter coke and gestured to the aluminum cans on the other shelf.

“Defiantly two liters,” Brooklyn had already took in from Mag’s hand and put it in the cart before Apollo could respond, “It’s cheaper, plus you can mix it easier.”

“Fair enough,” Mag’s put a sprite in next to the coke and the three continued down the aisle with Apollo pushing the cart.

“The real question is rather we want original Oreos, double stuffed, or thins” Apollo said once they reached the cookie section.

Mag’s grabbed a pack of originals and a pack of double stuffed without blinking, “Actually the real question is how Brooklyn managed to convince Sage to come tonight,” He began walking backwards so he could look at her, “You do realize it took me three weeks to get her to go to the party last weekend right?”

“You’re right, that is the real question,” Apollo leaned his elbows on the cart and slowly continued to push it down the aisle, both their eyes on Brooklyn.

“I mean, I just asked,” Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders, it had been a little more difficult than that but not too bad.

“Asked, no bribing? No begging? No blackmail?” Mag’s interrogated like he couldn’t believe it.

“I wouldn’t even have anything to bribe or blackmail her with. And maybe a little begging, but the cute kind, bot the desperate kind,” Brooklyn responded and then added as an afterthought, “I hope not the desperate kind.”

“What I’m hearing is that you flirted her into coming,” Apollo said.

Brooklyn laughed, “Yeah I guess you could say that.”

“Yeah, something tells me that might work for you, not for me,” Mags said and turned so he was walking forward again.

“While we’re on the subject, has she said anything to you about me?” Brooklyn asked trying not to sound to hopeful. From the look Apollo gave her she failed.

“A best friend never tells,” Was Mag’s response.

“So that’s a yes, right?” Brooklyn pushes.

Mag’s did the zipping lip motion and Brooklyn huffed in defeat. Then he wiggled his eyebrows at her and fake swooned before walking down the aisle for plastic cups. He didn’t say anything else about it the rest of the trip.

They made two stops at gas stations on the way home, Apollo using his fake at one and Brooklyn using hers at the other. Once they returned to Mag’s they spent the time until the game preparing his back porch and yard. They took two cars to the game not knowing if everyone had a ride and snagged seats at the edge of the student section but decently close to the front.

The game was not interesting. Brooklyn couldn’t care less about football. She spent all the first two quarters talking to some of her other friends she hadn’t seen much that week and singing along with Mag’s when the student leaders played good songs, or when they played music at all.

Once the first two quarters were over all the students sat down; Brooklyn made sure she had a good view of the track. The dance team was the whole reason she came to these games after all. As the band played on the field moving around as they do Brooklyn watched the dance team walk to the front of the bleachers from the gym where they had been for all the game so far.

Sage was walking behind Aliyah and Tempo, quietly following everyone else. By the time the band had finished and was mostly back in their seats in the bleachers the dancers were lined up in two rows on the track.

The girls wore white shoes, black leggings, and a white cropped sleeveless hoodie. Brooklyn’s eyes lingered on Sages stomach. The faint hint of abs could be seen from her seat on the bleachers and she dragged her gaze away before she could be too distracted.

The boys were dressed reverse. They wore black shoes, white baggy sweatpants, and a tight black tank top. The team was spaced so the boys and girls were evenly distributed, and the music began.

Brooklyn’s eyes never left Sage. The way she moved; it had always rendered her speechless. The rest of the dance team could have been doing the chicken dance for how much Brooklyn paid attention to them. Sage remained front and center thought out the dance and at the end they finished at the beat stomping their foot. Sage was standing tall, directly in front of the crowd. Her head held high and heavy breathing. This was always when Brooklyn saw her at her most confident. Right after her dance, when she was still high on the adrenaline of it.

Eventually the music faded and the crowed broke into applause, Brooklyn one of the first among them. The dance team then walked back towards the gym.

Brooklyn watched Sage go even as the game started on the field in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one took so long to get out. online school started literally the day after I posted the last chapter and I've kind of gotten swept up in it. hopefully by now I have the hang out it so the updates should start coming consistently again.  
> shout out to those leaving comments peer pressuring me into posting, they seriously help. the most recent one by RaeLauren pushed me into finishing this chapter to post tonight (or I guess it's morning now).  
> Oh well, hope everyone is staying safe and living your best life  
> please comment and kudos


	9. chapter 9

The dance coach only talked to them for about fifteen minutes, then they were free to go. Sage went with Aliyah to grab their bags from the locker room, it was always locked by the time the game finished. Then Tempo joined them, and they walked to the room in the library open during the game to put their bags down and head off to the bleachers. By the time they got to the bleachers the final quarter was just starting, their school down by almost 20 points as usual. The only reason people came to football games was because it was something to do.

They quickly saw Mags and Bohdi waving for their attention and walked up next to them. Tempo squeezed past them, so he was further in the crowd and standing in front of Apollo. Aliyah then did the same, so she was in front of Bohdi, leaving Sage in front of Mags. She tried to look for Brooklyn subtly, but Mags immediately called her out.

“She went to make sure everyone has a ride to my house after the game,” Mags explained without prompt.

“Who’s everyone?” Sage asked, no way was she going to another huge party.

“Aliyah invited one or two people from the dance team, so you’ll know them. A friend of Apollo and Tempo, along with his girlfriend. Three or so of mine and Bohdi’s friends, and then I think two of Brooklyn’s.” Mags listed off.

“So that’s what? Fifteen, sixteen?” Sage asked.

“Yeah right around there, if we hit twenty, I’d be shocked. No way are we going over.”

“Thank God,” Sage was relieved.

“Please, you won’t notice everyone else anyways, you’re gonna spend all your time with Brooklyn,” Mags teased.

Suddenly Brooklyn appeared behind Mags, she smiled widely at Sage; Sage saw her eyes give her a quick appraisal and glanced away as she felt the blush come. From the corner of her eye she watched Brooklyn plant a hand on Mags and Bohdi’s shoulder and push off to help her hop over the bleacher and land between Aliyah and Sage. It was crowded in the student section, so Brooklyn was pressed right against Sage’s side. Until she moved slightly into the walkway giving them all breathing room.

“Did I hear my name?” she smiled widely, and her gaze flickered between Sage and Mags.

“No,” Sage says at the same time Mags responds with a swift, “Yes.”

“Hmmm, who to believe?” Brooklyn smiled as she looked between the two. She then winked at Sage and turned to Mags with her arms crossed over her chest, “Mags, why would you lie to me?”

“You’re fucking whipped,” He told Brooklyn making her laugh. Sage just watched from the side, until he reached down and grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bleacher next him. It was a squeeze and Sage had to stand sideways to avoid anyone falling off, until Mags stepped off, so he now stood between Aliyah and Brooklyn. He then turned and joined their conversation, leaving Sage awkwardly shuffling on her new spot on the bleacher. She looked down at Brooklyn who had her back to the field and was just looking upward at Sage.

“You can’t watch the game that way,” Sage said for the sake of saying something.

“I know, that’s one of the benefits,” she pauses before continuing, “Besides, I like this view more,” Her eyes flickered down Sages body once before landing solidly on her eyes.

Sage looked away blushing before latching onto the first thing she had said, “Not a fan of football,” She gestured slightly to the field, then felt weird about the gesture and let her arms drop back to her side.

“Nope, I don’t understand why people like it, I don’t really understand it in general,” Brooklyn had yet to look away from Sage.

“Don’t you come to all the games?”

“Yeah, but not for the football,” Brooklyn looked pointedly at Sage’s bare stomach and legging covered legs causing a blush to take over Sage’s face and she looked away. Sage heard Brooklyn laugh, but she didn’t look at her, too busy scanning the field acting like she knew what any of it meant.

Sage felt Brooklyn hands tangle with hers and she jumped at the contact. Sage’s arms had ended up crossed just above her stomach and Brooklyn untangled them, so they hung by her side and they were hand in hand. She didn’t say anything until Sage looked at her again.

“By that I mean I come for the dancers.”

Sage laughed and squeezed her hands, “Yeah, I caught that.”

“Just wanted to make sure,” Brooklyn teased, “Sometimes I worry you don’t pick up on my blatant flirting.”

Sage bit her lip to hide her smile and glanced away again but quickly looked back, “No, I notice, don’t worry.”

“Well fell free to join in,” Sage smiled and tugged Brooklyn’s hands, so she took a step forward. The two stood just less than a foot apart, Sage on the bleacher so she looked down at Brooklyn.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sage said as she untangled her right hand from Brooklyn’s and lifted it to brush a strand of hair from Brooklyn face that had gotten stuck in her lip gloss.

“Uh hu,” Brooklyn said quickly as just stared up at Sage, Sage felt a rush of confidence and smiled widely.

“Now let’s watch the last minute of the game,” Sage said and spun Brooklyn around so she was facing the field, but pulled her slightly back so her back was very close to Sage’s front. Instead of watching the game like Sage said she instead began playing with the ends of Brooklyn’s hair, doing simple braids before running her fingers through it to untangle and then beginning again.

Sage didn’t really know what she was doing, she was just having a good night. Her dance had gone well, she was about to go to her best friend’s house to hangout with all the people she would ever consider a friend, a gorgeous girl seemed completely obsessed with her. She was just going to go with her gut and see where it took her.

Finally the final whistle was blown, unsurprisingly they had lost. No one really cared as that was expected, and the student section slowly emptied as everyone walk down. Sage ended up walking between Mags and Brooklyn with Bohdi beside Mags. Behind them walked Aliyah, Apollo and Tempo with Tempo in the middle.

“Ok, so off to my house?” Mags says loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Yep, but Sage, Tempo, and I have to go grab our bags from the library,” Aliyah said.

“Right, I forgot about that,” Bohdi said, “By the time you get them the line for the buses will be super long.”

The school sells parking spots on campus for football games, so everyone parks at a church parking lot and takes the provided buses to the game instead. The line is always long when the game ends, and when you have to walk the opposite direction to the library the line doubles by the time you get back.

“We’ll it’s stupid for all of us to have to wait in the line,” Tempo says with an idea, “I can grab them all and I’ll just wait in the line.”

“Yeah, I’ll wait with you,” Apollo adds.

“No, that doesn’t make sense. Neither of you have a car to drive to Mags once you take the bus, plus isn’t one of your friends coming? We don’t know them, don’t want it to be awkward if they show up before you guys get there,” Brooklyn points out.

“Then what’s your idea?” Tempo asks.

“I drove, so I can get the bags. You can head on and get a ride with your friend and his girlfriend that’s coming,” Brooklyn offers.

“Except you don’t know what our bags look like,” Tempo points out. They’re almost at the point where they have to split up, so Sage try’s to settle it.

“Ok, so I go with her,” Sage can feel Brooklyn smiling at her from her side, but she’s facing everyone else so she cant return it, “I know what our bags look like, and Brooklyn can drive us to Mags’ house after.”

Everyone is nodding their head at the plan before Bohdi points something out, “But Brooklyn, haven’t you invited some of your friends, it would be the same thing of them showing up before you.”

“Nope, cause they’re also Aliyah’s friends. So, they’ll be fine,” They’ve finally reached the point where they part ways, “Sage had the best idea, we’re gonna do it.” Before anyone can say anything else Brooklyn grabs Sage’s hand and pulls her against the flow of people, after a few steps they’re mostly free of the crowd and walking the mostly empty path to the library, only sharing it with a few students who’s stuff is also in the library.

“I feel like that was more difficult than it needed to be,” Sage comments wanting to start a conversation.

“Boys make everything more difficult than it needs to be,” Brooklyn said causing Sage to look at unbelievingly.

“I might have to disagree with you on that. I’d say ninety percent of the time its girls that make things difficult.”

Brooklyn laughed and nodded her head, “Yeah, I agree, but considering we are two out of the three girls that were present I didn’t want to throw us under the bus.”

Sage laughs along with her, “You’re right, it must have been the boys then.”

“So, who of your friends are coming tonight?” Sage asks

“Sierra and Juliana, they’re both in our US History class.”

“You invited the people you ditched to sit next to me,” Sage says hesitantly, she hadn’t considered the fact Brooklyn must have left someone without a seat partner in US History.

“Actual I did them a favor, Julian took my old seat next to Sierra, so now she doesn’t have to sit next to her ex,” Brooklyn explained, “And they weren’t mad I moved, and they’re probably expecting the same thing tonight.”

“What do you mean about tonight?”

“Well I’m gonna ditch them and spend all my time with you, after all I am the reason you’re coming,” Brooklyn bragged.

“And where’d you hear that?” by now they had reached the library. They entered the side door into the room the bags were and quickly grabbed theirs. After explaining to the teacher watching over the room why they were grabbing other peoples they were out and headed to the buses.

“Considering I’m the one that convinced you to come tonight, plus the fact that last time we were at a party, or gathering, or whatever together we hung out the whole time, I’m thinking history is going to repeat itself,” Brooklyn responds once they have the bags situated, Sage carrying her own and Brooklyn carrying Tempo’s and Aliyah’s.

“Thinking?” Sage points out her word choice.

“Well, more like hoping,” Brooklyn admits.

“Don’t worry, I think you’re on to something,” Sage responded and looked at Brooklyn to find her already looking at her.

“That your way of admitting you want to spend the night hanging out with me?” Brooklyn smiles widely at Sage, causing her to get distracted from watching where she’s going and stumble. Brooklyn’s free hand shoots out to stabilize her and they continue walking, Sage with a new blush on her cheeks.

“Yeah, something like that.” Sage confirms as the two arrive at the line for the bus, “Wow, we’re going to be here for an hour, easily,” Sage complains.

“Yeah, I don’t know about you, but I would like to actually get to Mags’ house tonight and not spend all our time in this line,” Brooklyn agrees.

“We don’t really have a choice,” Sage points out.

“Sure we do, we can just walk,” Brooklyn offers.

“How far is it?”

“Have you never walked? You’re at all the games.” Brooklyn asks incredulously. She then pulls Sage out of line and begins walking past everyone headed for the school entrance.

“Usually I leave after I dance, I don’t go to the bleachers,” Sage explains.

“So that’s why I never see you after halftime,” Brooklyn realizes before continuing, “And it’s not that far, about half a mile probably. We can walk in the grass beside the road for most of it.”

“Sounds good,” Sage agrees even though they’ve already left the line and are leaving the school property.

They walk on the edge of the front yards that are alongside the road. Cars fly by about two arm’s length away, Sage jumps at the first one or two before growing accustom to it. Walking one in front of the other its difficult to carry a conversation, but they manage. Talking mostly about football and how neither really understand or care about it.

About ten minutes later they arrive at the parking lot and walk to the back where Brooklyn had parked. They toss the three bags into the back seats before getting in.

“Ok, let’s go,” Sage says, she’s almost bouncing in her seat excited for the night.

“Defiantly,” Brooklyn starts the car and plugs in her phone, “Do you want aux?”

“No, you go ahead,” Sage denies, she hates choosing music when she doesn’t know what the other person likes.

“Ok, but you can skip any if you don’t like it,” Brooklyn says and Sage nods in agreement already knowing she’s not going to. Luckily a song she knows comes on, so she doesn’t have to worry about it.

“To Mags house,” Brooklyn yells once they get on the road and she rolls the windows down. Sage laughs beside her and they both start singing along to the music excited for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll liked it, I'm gonna put it out there that this fic is over halfway done. When I started it I never planned for it to be a full length really long one. that being said I already have a few ideas for my next one and I hope yall will read it after this one is done.  
> please leave a comment and kudos for support, I thrive off them.


	10. chapter 10

When they arrive at Mag’s house there’s already six or seven cars. Brooklyn pulls to the side of the road and turns off the car. She looks at Sage who is humming to the music and texting someone on her phone. After a few seconds she looks at Brooklyn and smile.

“You ready to go?” Brooklyn asks.

“Yep, I just texted Mags to make sure we’re good to park here, so good to go,” Together the two girls exit the car and meet at the front. They head to the front door and walk in when they find it unlocked.

“Let’s head to the back,” Brooklyn says and grabs Sages hand to pull her behind her.

Brooklyn feels Sage twist her fingers in her hand and for a moment worries that she shouldn’t have grabbed her hand. Her doubt is quenched when Sage repositions her fingers so they’re interlocked.

Seven or eight people stand on the back porch, the rest standing throughout the back yard. Mags had turned music on, as well as some strands of lights that are tangled in the scattered trees. It was a chill vibe for the night.

When the two girls arrived at the back-porch Brooklyn saw Aliyah, Juliana, and Sierra in the backyard near the trees.

“I’m going to go let Aliyah and our friends know I’m here, do you want to come, I can introduce you to Sierra and Juliana,” Brooklyn asked and gestured with her free hands toward her friends, but when she looked at Sage for a response she was looking the other way. When she followed her gaze, she saw it landed on Tempo. He was sitting on the porch, away from everyone else and typing on his phone.

“Um,” Sage looked at Brooklyn and gave a timid smile, which Brooklyn found as endearing as everything else she did, “I’m going to check on Tempo. He seems kinds out of it.”

Brooklyn looked at him again. It seemed pretty normal of him to stand outside of everyone else, but she took Sage’s word for it, “Sounds good, I’ll be over there when you want to find me.”

“When I want to find you,” Sage reiterated in disbelief.

“You’re right, I’ll probably be the one desperate for your company,” Brooklyn admitted.

With a last squeeze to her hand Sage let it drop and walked in the direction of Tempo, Brooklyn watched her go for a moment before walking into the yard.

Once Brooklyn arrives at her friends, she greets them each with a hug and falls into their conversation. After about fifteen minutes Brooklyn finds her gaze wandering to Sage every time she isn’t the one talking.

“Our conversation not interesting enough?” Aliyah calls her out after noticing the repeated action.

“Compared to Sage? You know it would be hard to find a conversation I find more interesting.” Brooklyn calls herself out the other girls laugh, and Juliana speaks up.

“I mean you ditched us in US history after one successful conversation with her.”

“From what I hear it wasn’t even a successful conversation,” Sierra chips in.

“Oh shut up, it worked in your favor that I moved.”

“True, I’m not going to complain.”

The conversation tampered away and Brooklyn’s gaze immediately went to Sage again.

She was sitting on the arm of Tempo’s chair, laughing at something on the screen. She had a wide smile on her face, one that Brooklyn had only seen directed toward her yet. She had taken her hair out of the tight pigtails it had been in. it looked like she had finger brushed them out and were now in low pigtails. Similar to how they had been last weekend.

“-won’t be mad,” Brooklyn tuned back into the conversation when Aliyah, not so subtly, elbowed her.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Brooklyn shook her head to clear it.

“I said you can leave us to talk to her, we won’t be mad,” Juliana repeated herself, and Brooklyn smiled at them, sheepishly.

“Thanks guys,” They just laughed and Aliyah pushed her away so she stumbled the first few steps to the porch.

Once she regained her footing she walked swiftly toward Sage, having eyes only for her. She walks up behind her and places her hands on her shoulders, then she sets her head onto of Sage’s, so they’re stacked.

Sage leans her head back and looks at Brooklyn cross eyed causing both of them to laugh. Brooklyn continues to look down at Sage until Tempo clears his throat.

“Sorry,” Brooklyn says, not meaning it at all, “Do you think I can steal you,” The first part is directed to Tempo, who doesn’t react, and the second to Sage who stands up, disrupting their positioning. Brooklyn’s hands fall of her shoulder, but Sage grabs one in her hand once she’s standing.

“Consider me stolen,” Sage beams.

Brooklyn laughs at her, “You’re adorable,” Sage just continues to beam and more red joins her already flush cheeks.

Tempo reminds them of his presence then, “Well I’m going to find Apollo,” He stands up and begins to walk away, “Have fun tonight Sage, really,” He says over his shoulder before leaving.

“What’s he talking about?” Brooklyn asks Sage after he’s gone.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Sage swings their joint hands side to side between them, “So, what are we doing?”

“Want to go get a drink?” Brooklyn suggests. Sage looks down at the almost empty cup in her free hand the Brooklyn had somehow missed. “Ah, you’ve already had one, that explains your behavior.”

“My behavior,” Sage mocks Brooklyn before laughing at herself, “don’t say it like that, it sounds bad.”

“Definitely not bad,” Brooklyn grabs the almost empty cup and takes the last sip, she then tosses it into the trashcan behind the chair Tempo had vacated.

Sage leans closer to Brooklyn, their faces so close Brooklyn can see the mascara faintly clumping Sages eyelashes together. “So about that drink?” Sage reminds her.

“Right,” Brooklyn pulls away slightly so she can think clearly, “Let’s go get me one at least, so I can catch up.”

The two make their way to the other side of the porch where the drinks and food were set up. Brooklyn was surveying what her options were, even though she had helped buy them, with Sage clinging onto her arm when Mags walks up to them.

“Wait, don’t get anything yet,” Mags stops Brooklyn from mixing a drink, “Do you guys want to play beer pong with me and Kris?”

“Yes! Absolutely!” Sage exclaims before Brooklyn can respond and she finds herself being dragged to the beer pong table on the patio in the back yard. Once Brooklyn regained her footing and matched paces with Sage and Mags Sage began to ramble.

“I don’t know why I agreed to do this, I suck at beer pong, and ping pong, and tennis, tennis is rough,” Sage nods to herself while Brooklyn smiles at her to widely to respond, “Basically I have zero hand-eye coordination I would probably suck at video games,” She muses. “I also hate beer, it tastes nasty. I don’t know why anyone would drink it by choice.”

“You know that’s what you just did, right?” Brooklyn teases her, enjoying the fact that Sage is still hanging onto her arm.

“You’re right,” She realizes and begins to walk slower, “Do you think we can back out? Not because I’m scared to lose, beers just nasty.” Sage nods her head seriously and Brooklyn knows her cheeks will be sore from smiling so much.

“We’re not going to back out, I’ll drink most of it. I have to catch up after all.” Brooklyn reassures her and Sage looks pleased momentarily until another issue crosses her mind.

“But then you’ll be drinking beer,” She points out and Brooklyn laughs. Mags and Kris are busy setting up the game letting her give full attention to the already tipsy girl clinging to her side.

“Yes I will be drinking beer, but its fine, I don’t hate it that much,” And it was true. Brooklyn could stand beer, she would by no means pick it from a line up, but if handed to her she’d drink it. When Brooklyn finished talking Mags and Kris called them over saying they were all set up.

“But then you’ll smell like beer,” Sage mutters. Brooklyn just pulls her to the table. “I don’t want to kiss you if you smell like beer, that means you taste like beer.” She says it so factually Brooklyn could have missed it, but she doesn’t.

Brooklyn stumbles at Sages words and bumps the table, causing the beer to slosh over a few cups, but relatively low damage. Sage stands in front of her with confusion written over her face.

“Why’d you fall?” She questions in an adorable tone, but Brooklyn just stares at her.

Sage is thinking about kissing her, good to know. Brooklyn swallows deeply and watches as Sage steps closer, an innocent expression still on her face. She reaches for Brooklyn’s hand. Brooklyn realizes it’s the first they had let go since stealing her from Tempo.

“Don’t fall again, we need you balanced. You’re our only hope to win.” Sage nods at her statement seriously.

Before Brooklyn can respond Mags hands her two ping pong balls. “Ladies first and good luck, you’re probably going to need it.”

Brooklyn tries to clear her head. “Please we’re gonna destroy you,” She brags and then proceeds to miss her throw. Sage reluctantly drops her head and throws her ball; she misses as well.

“Something tells be this is going to be a short game,” Mags jabs from across the table.

Brooklyn shrugs in response, “As much as I would like to argue, you’re probably right.”

Mags and Kris proceed to sink both their shots, leaving Brooklyn to down both the cups.

Thirty minutes later, Brooklyn has drunk six cups, Sage three, and Mags and Kris each one. It’s embarrassing really.

“I would like to point out, Sage is the one that agreed to play,” Brooklyn says promptly after missing her shot.

“Don’t give excuses, you just suck,” Mags taunts from his side of the table, he throws his ball and it doesn’t even hit the table.

“Actually, that sucked,” Sage says as she watches it bounce away.

“Are you not going to get it?” Mags asks and both girls shake their heads.

“Games basically over, once Kris makes this shot, which he will, I will drink the last cup and the game ends. Leaving you two to play again as the winners and Sage and I to go do anything else.” Brooklyn says. Kris then throws his ping pong ball and it lands in the one remaining cup without a splash.

Sage picks the ball out of the cup then hands it to Brooklyn. She drinks it as quickly as possible, cringing at the taste. She takes back her previous statement, beer sucks.

“Thanks for the game, you guys have fun,” Brooklyn says as her and Sage begin to head back to the drink and snack table, “We are going to find something that doesn’t taste like ass.”

The two girls stumble onto the back porch but fall into patio furniture couch before making it to the food. They have only been then for an hour, but both are well into being drunk. That’s what happens when you lose beer pong so spectacularly.

“We suck,” Sage declares as she folds her legs underneath her, similar to how she had the weekend before, but this time she falls into Brooklyn side. Brooklyn stretches her hand over Sage’s shoulder and tangles that hand with Sages.

“You suck, I at least made it in twice,” Brooklyn points out as she begins to absent mindedly trace shapes on Sage’s knee.

“hmm” Sage hums as she burrows her head under Brooklyn’s neck. She nose brushes Brooklyn collar bone causing Brooklyn to freeze. Sage just scoots closer so her knees are propped against Brooklyn’s thighs and almost in her lap.

Brooklyn slowly relaxes and her hand that had paused on Sages knee continues its previous movement. She finds herself wishing Sage was wearing shorts like her own instead of leggings.

The two continue to sit, cuddle really, taking up half the couch, until Aliyah, Juliana, and Sierra join them. Aliyah and Juliana sit in chairs on either side of the couch while Sierra sits on the opposite end of the couch.

The movement of the cushions disrupted Sage causing her to sit up and drop Brooklyn’s hand. Something Brooklyn immediately regrets the loss of. Sage doesn’t look tired, more relaxed, calm.

“I heard you just died at beer pong,” Aliyah teases the two.

“Yeah, it was kind of embarrassing,” Brooklyn responds although her eyes are fixed on Sage who is standing up.

“I’ll be right back,” She assures Brooklyn, “Just going to head to the bathroom, maybe grab up some food.”

“Sounds good, I’ll be right here.” Brooklyn smiles and watches as Sage walks into the house. She stumbles some, but mostly looks like sitting for a while had centered herself. Brooklyn then turns back to her friends who are all looking at her with various degrees of amusement.

“You looked cozy,” Juliana is the first to say anything.

“Until you guys sat down,” Brooklyn says with no bite, making it abundantly clear she wasn’t mad.

“Yeah you looked too cozy, didn’t want you to start getting handsy,” Aliyah says making the other three laugh and Brooklyn flush red, not that it was the noticeable. “But we were going to say you should come dance.”

Aliyah gestured to the backyard. Almost everyone had congregated on the patio, either watching a new game of beer pong or dancing in the empty space. There were about fifteen people there and Brooklyn smiled at the idea of joining in.

“Definitely, when Sage gets back I’ll ask her to dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, hope yall enjoy.  
> just found out today school for the rest of the year is online, not surprised, but it's still a weird thought. I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe.


	11. chapter 11

Crispy M&M’s are quite possibly the greatest invention ever, and they are exactly what Sage finds her drunk self craving. She stumbles onto the back porch and makes a beeline to the snacks table. The chances of Mags buying crispy M&M’s of all things is staggeringly low, but she will look for them no matter what.

After scourging the table, she finds nothing but the regular snack food, some chips, goldfish, cheese-its and such. Sage is about to call it quits when she sees some Kroger bags underneath the table, probably filled with extra snacks and drinks. Nevertheless, she crouches down and digs through the bags. Sage can’t believe her luck when she finds a bag of crispy M&M’s in the second bag.

She doesn’t hesitate to tear it open. She stands back up, M&M’s in one hand and the other bracing herself on the table. She wobbles a little but gets her feet under her stably. Once she can stand up straight and eat without stumbling, she turns around and looks around the porch and back yard.

She sees Brooklyn still sitting on the porch talking to her Aliyah, the other two girls must have left. Brooklyn’s couch is positioned so she can’t see Sage, but Aliyah is facing straight at her. They lock eyes and Sage begins to walk toward them.

Aliyah says something to Brooklyn causing her to look over her shoulder at Sage. She smiles widely as Sage continues to approach. Sage returns the smile while continuing to eat the M&M’s. Once she reaches Brooklyn she falls into her lab and Brooklyn’s arms circle her waist to keep her from falling.

“Hi,” Sage says quietly after swallowing. She adjusts so her butt is on the cushions, but her legs are completely across Brooklyn’s lap. She brings one arm around Brooklyn’s shoulders to help her stay up while the other rests in her lap with the bag of candy. One of Brooklyn’s arms falls away from supporting her waist and drapes across Sage’s legs keeping her there.

“Hey,” Brooklyn whispers in return, “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too,” Sage nods seriously before remembering her find and smiles widely.

“What is it?” Brooklyn asks about her wide smile and pulls Sage even closer. Brooklyn glances to where Aliyah was but finds the seat empty, she must have left while Brooklyn was distracted by Sage.

“Look,” Sage holds up her bag of M&M’s and plops a few in her mouth. She instantly realizes she now can’t talk and chews comically fast, “They’re my favorite,” She says out of a mostly closed mouth.

Brooklyn looks down at the bag and makes a show of looking through them before eating a green one.

“Delicious,” Brooklyn says after she swallows and by then Sage had as well.

“Some people don’t like them,” Sage is looking down at her candy but then jerks her head up and makes sure she has eye contact with Brooklyn before continuing, “They’re wrong.”

Brooklyn just nods in response and then leans her head back so its rested against the back of the couch. She smiles and watches Sage as she continues to talk.

“I’m surprised we had them,” Sage looks at the bag in wonder, “Mags must have remembered they’re my favorite candy. He must have bought them.”

“Actually, I bought them,” Brooklyn says, and Sage changes her gaze to look at Brooklyn in wonder.

“How did you know they’re my favorite?” She asks in shock.

“Who said I bought them for you?” Brooklyn teases but Sage just looks at her unimpressed.

“You did.”

“Yeah, I did,” She admits causing the smile to return to Sage’s face.

“Sooo…” Sage trails off and Brooklyn looks at her unsurely. “How did you know they’re my favorite?”

Brooklyn just shrugs and eats another one. Sage watches her before remembering something from the prior weekend.

“Right, you’re a stalker. I forgot,” Sage nods in understanding causing Brooklyn to laugh.

“I’m not a stalker, just,” Brooklyn trails off and looks away from Sage.

“Just?” Sage probs but Brooklyn doesn’t respond and keeps her gaze away. Sage pouts wanting her attention, but Brooklyn’s eyes are elsewhere so she doesn’t see it.

Sage shifts, she brings her hand that was previously resting in her lab next to the candy up so it rests on Brooklyn’s far shoulder. She sits up straight to she’s back in Brooklyn’s lap, this causes the M&M bag to shift and almost spill, luckily Brooklyn’s hand is still next to it so she grabs the bag and clenches it in her fist as she watches Sage move.

Sage moves in Brooklyn’s lap and after a few attempts manages to shift one of her legs over Brooklyn’s lab so she’s straddling her. She uses her hands on Brooklyn’s shoulders to ease her weight as she settles into a comfortable position. One of Brooklyn’s hands remains on the leg Sage didn’t move, while the other rests between them holding the bag of M&M’s.

Brooklyn just stares up at Sage as she settles comfortably on her thighs. Her eyes are comically big as Sage brushes stray hair out of her face. Sage then lets her hands drop to her lap where one of Brooklyn’s rests with the bag of candy. Sage loosens Brooklyn’s fingers from the bag and holds her hand in both of hers. She then smiles brightly down at Brooklyn and waits for her to speak.

Brooklyn continues to stare at Sage, her mind seemingly not caught up to the situation. Eventually she opens her mouth as if to talk, but nothing comes out, she closes it and swallows deeply. This causes Sage to giggle resulting in Brooklyn dropping her gaze to their joint hands.

After a few more seconds of silence Sage finally breaks it, “Cat got your tongue?” She teases. One of her hands drops Brooklyn’s and moves to latch onto the bottom of Brooklyn’s shirt which she tugs on playfully.

“No,” Brooklyn mumbles which causes Sage to laugh even more.

“Come on,” Sage continues to tug at Brooklyn’s shirt as she talks through her laughter, “You’re not usually this shy. And as cute as it is, I’m not used to being the big speaker.”

“I’m not shy,” Brooklyn says louder and lifts her head up to meet Sage’s gaze.

“Not usually,” Sage repeats and she shifts slightly closer.

Brooklyn’s hand, which had rested on Sage’s knee, slides up until it instead rests on her hip, her thumb brushing Sage’s skin left bare from her crop top. “And you’re not usually this talkative, it’s like a freaky Friday.”

Sage nods, “Must be the alcohol.” She starts laughing again and begins to lean back. She tightens her grip on Brooklyn’s shirt to help stabilize herself, but Brooklyn also brings her other hand up to Sage’s other hip to stabilize her as well.

Sage tilts her head back so she’s looking around the back-porch upside down. She giggles and leans forward again, going all the way to lean her forehead against Brooklyn’s.

“Mhmm, the alcohol,” Brooklyn says quietly, her eyes heavy lidded as her gaze locks onto Sage’s lips. “How do you seem like you’ve had more even though you made me drink twice as much as you during beer pong?”

“I didn’t make you, you offered,” Sage reminds her and brings the hand not in Brooklyn’s shirt up to cup the back of her neck. “Plus, I had some before you stole me from Tempo.”

Brooklyn’s thumbs brush over Sage’s hip bones causing her to shiver. Sage lets out a breath at the contact, and Brooklyn pulls her slightly closer. Brooklyn’s eyes leave Sage’s lips and instead find her eyes.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” She says.

“And, you’ve gotten your smooth talk back,” Sage teases back to distract her from the blush rising in her cheeks.

“Hmm,” Brooklyn hums and tilts her head back, bring their faces closer together. Sage watches as her eyes fall shut. Brooklyn’s hand slid up further, so they no long rest on her hip, but now the dip in her waist. Sage sighs at the full contact of Brooklyn’s hands on her skin, and she smiles when the grip tightens as Sage’s breath brushes Brooklyn’s lips.

“Your breath smells like chocolate,” Brooklyn mumbles as she inches her face closer to Sage’s. Brooklyn’s eyes are still closed, but Sages are open, and they fall to Brooklyn’s lips. She knows Brooklyn’s letting her close the distance. She closes inch separating them, but as she does, she turns her head so her lips land on Brooklyn’s cheek, brushing the corner of her lips.

Sage hears Brooklyn breath in at the contact, and her hands tighten even more, not in a demanding way, instead firm, grounding. She lips quirk upward against Brooklyn’s skin before she uses her hand on Brooklyn’s neck to turn her head, moving her own in the process to bring her lips to Brooklyn’s ear.

“And yours smells like beer.”

Brooklyn lets out a breathy laugh as she finally pulls her head back so she can look at Sage fully. Sage smiles at the dazed look in Brooklyn’s eyes.

“You tease,” Brooklyn laughs, and she loosens her grip on Sage’s waist. She slides her hands back to interlock behind Sages back, and Sage leans back into the support.

“I am no such thing,” She pouts and crosses her hands over chest to be dramatic. Her eyes fall on the wrinkled section of Brooklyn’s shirt that her hands had twisted up.

“Well if you’re not going to kiss me-“

“Which you are going to thank me for later,” Sage cuts in before Brooklyn can continue.

“Is that so?” Brooklyn raises an eyebrow at Sage which catches her attention. Sage always wished she could raise one eyebrow. Before she realizes what she’s doing one of her hands is in front of Brooklyn’s face and a finger tracing her eyebrow.

“Yep, tomorrow you’re going to be like ‘thank god Sage didn’t kiss me while we were drunk. I would have been so overwhelmed by her kissing ability I wouldn’t be able to recit… recip…reta… what is that word?”

“You’re a cute drunk,” Brooklyn says and Sage pouts, again, at her lack of answering the question. Her hand, which had been absent mindedly resting on Brooklyn cheek, drops back to cross at her chest. “Reciprocate,” Brooklyn laughs at Sage’s dramatics.

“That’s it,” Sage nods happily, “I would know that normally. Reciprocate,” She says the word slowly, sounding it out and them laughs at herself.

“I know, and for the record,” Brooklyn catches Sage’s eye before she continues, “I will always reciprocate a kiss from you.”

Sage smiles brightly at the words and plants her hands on her thighs so she’s sitting up straight, “Good to know,” Brooklyn matches her smile, “So what were we talking about?”

“When?” Brooklyn asks confused; she couldn’t think of a conversation they had left.

“I don’t know… before,” Sage say as an answer causing Brooklyn to raise her eyebrow again. Sage laughs at the action, “Don’t do that anymore,” She point her finger at Brooklyn and it almost hits her eye.

“Why not?”

“Too attractive,” Sage gives as an explanation and nods to herself seriously.

“Really?” Brooklyn raises her eyebrow again causing Sage to groan in frustration.

“You’re annoying.” Brooklyn laughs loudly at the statement.

“I don’t think you mean that,” As Brooklyn says it, she uses her clasped hands behind Sages back to pull her closer. Sage moves her hands from her thighs to Brooklyn’s upper arms to stabilize herself.

“I do,” Sage nods to herself again and determines that case closed. She then tilts to the side and Brooklyn’s hands break apart to let her move. She falls to the side and Brooklyn watches in amusement as she shifts her legs around so she can curl into Brooklyn side.

Once she’s comfortably situated, she looks at the chair across from them.

“Wasn’t Aliyah sitting there?” She asks and Brooklyn laughs before stretching an arm across her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda got away from me, the next chapter will still be the same night at the party.  
> let me know how you like it


	12. chapter 12

“We should ask for a rematch,” Sage says from her spot curled into Brooklyn’s side. Brooklyn follows her gaze to the beer pong game currently transpiring in the back yard.

“Yeah, I’m not sure that’s a good idea. We don’t need you anymore drunk,” Brooklyn disagrees and keeps watching the beer pong game. Bohdi and Aliyah are playing two people from the dance team.

“I am not drunk,” Sage defends herself.

Brooklyn looks down at how she is tucked under her arm, “Yes, you are.”

Sage just huffs and looks back at the back yard. Brooklyn does as well. Three or so people watch the beer pong game while the rest dance in the area to the side.

“Oh,” Brooklyn sits up, causing Sage to shift and fall more to the side. Brooklyn looks at how Sage ends up almost horizontal on the couch and laughs lightly. She pulls Sage up so she’s sitting beside her.

“What is it?” Sage pouts, she does that a lot when she’s drunk apparently.

“I remember what we were talking about earlier.”

“I thought we weren’t talking about anything,” Sage says, but she turns to face Brooklyn so she knows she’s listening.

“Do you want to dance?” Brooklyn asks and stands up with her hand held out.

“I always want to dance,” Sage responds and takes her hand.

The two begin walking toward everyone else, “Well I wasn’t sure, last weekend you turned down a dance.”

Sage looks at her in confusion before remembering what she’s talking about, “Right, that guy. Yeah he didn’t seem to pick up on my hints that I wasn’t interested.”

“I hope he picked up on it. He probably just wanted to give it one last try,” Brooklyn says. By now they have reached the beer pong game and pause to wish Aliyah and Bohdi good luck before continuing.

“I don’t know why. He could have found someone more willing and prettier in half the time,” Sage argues once they’re past the game.

“More willing, yeah. Prettier? Not by a long shot,” Brooklyn corrects her. They’re already between ten and fifteen people dancing; Brooklyn and Sage join on the side. It’s a happy beat, in tune with the spring night high school football game. The two keep their hands connected and move around each other.

“Sage, you’re gorgeous,” Brooklyn continues as she spins Sage once and then pulls her close.

Sage stumbles a bit, but as a dancer she fairs better than most would after so many drinks. “I could say the same about you.”

The two are close, still moving slightly to keep dancing.

“You could,” Brooklyn agrees with a wide smile and a flicker of her eyes down to Sage’s lips. “Or we could dance,” She finishes.

Brooklyn then spins Sage so her back is to Brooklyn’s front. She moves them side to side, not in a sensual way, instead in a fun carefree manner. Brooklyn’s arms are wrapped around Sage’s stomach and both of Sage’s hands rest on them to keep Brooklyn close. Sage laughs loudly and throws her head back so her it rests on Brooklyn’s shoulder.

Brooklyn turns her head to look at Sage. Her eyes are closed, but her smile is wide making crinkles beside her eyes. Her nose is scrunched, and her cheeks have a light flush, from alcohol or something else Brooklyn doesn’t know.

Brooklyn tilts her head forward to bury her face in Sage’s hair. With her arms wrapped across Sage’s bare stomach feeling the muscles as she continues to laugh and her nose filled with Sage’s shampoo, Brooklyn can’t imagine a better night.

They dance for over an hour. Alternating from pressed up against each other to jumping up and down together to moving around each other. Sometimes others join them, at one point Aliyah comes to say hi to Brooklyn and ends up in the middle of a circle with Sage. They get into a makeshift dance battle which Brooklyn has to physically stop in the fear the complex dancing will make Sage throw up after all she’s drank.

It’s well past mid-night when they finally take a break. By now anyone who isn’t spending the night has left, meaning it’s down to Mags, Bohdi, Aliyah, Tempo, Apollo, Sage, Brooklyn, Apollo and Tempo’s friends and his girlfriend, and two people from the dance team.

Brooklyn hadn’t noticed everyone leaving. It wasn’t until she hadn’t bumped into anyone for five minutes that she realized only four other people are dancing. She looks around to find the back yard mostly empty, then feels Sage fall into her.

Brooklyn wraps both her arms around Sage’s waist and Sage’s head nuzzles into her neck. Brooklyn hears a muffled yawn.

“You tired?” Brooklyn kisses the hair covered head she can see and begins slowly walking toward the porch where everyone else is.

“A little,” Sage says, but it’s muffled against Brooklyn skin. She can feel Sage’s lips move across her skin as she talks.

“Want some water?” Brooklyn asks and Sage gives a small nod. They reach the porch, but they’re four steps they have to climb. Brooklyn had been walking them slowly, shuffling sideways to steer them both. Now she has to nudge Sage out of her spot at her neck so they can walk up the steps without tripping.

Brooklyn keeps one arm around Sage’s waist and Sage’s head still rests on Brooklyn’s shoulder as they join their friends.

“Look who took a break from dancing,” Mags says once he sees them, “I feel like I haven’t seen you all night.”

“I’m going to grab some water and snacks,” Brooklyn whispers to Sage before making her way to the food and drinks table, leaving Sage to talk to everyone.

She hopes Sage was okay about spending the whole night with her. Brooklyn had teased her about it, but she hopes Sage knew she could have left to hang out with anyone else at any time. Brooklyn tells herself to stop thinking about it, Sage maybe shy, but she can stand up for herself. She wouldn’t have spent the whole night with Brooklyn is she didn’t want to.

After grabbing two water bottles and filling a cup with goldfish and cheeze it’s, Brooklyn returns to everyone else. Sage stands next to Mags chair talking, but she has yet to claim a seat.

Tempo and Apollo’s friend and his girlfriend, Brooklyn really needs to learn their names, have claimed one of the chairs and were curled up in it. Mags is sprawled in another one taking up the who thing, while Tempo and Apollo sit on the coach. There isn’t enough room for both Brooklyn and Sage on the coach, so Brooklyn sits on the ground in front of Mag’s chair. She uses the chair as a back rest and stretches her legs out in front of her.

Sage looks down at her and Brooklyn looks up. This time she’s the one to pout. Sage smiles, then, slightly uncoordinatedly, drops next to Brooklyn. She’s about to curl into Brooklyn’s side when Brooklyn widens her legs and pats her thighs lightly.

Sage catches her drift immediately and moves so she’s sitting between Brooklyn’s legs. She leans back so she’s completely pressed against Brooklyn. Brooklyn wraps one arm around her, while the other moves the waters and snacks so they both can reach them. Sage tangles their hands together and plays with Brooklyn’s fingers.

Brooklyn feels more than hears Sage sigh contently.

After a few minutes Brooklyn tunes into the conversation around her.

“It’s baseball, definitely,” Mags is saying. Brooklyn can feel him shifting behind her like he’s preparing for an argument.

“No, football,” Apollo says.

“You’re both wrong, it’s soccer. I have been at every school football game for the past two years, and I still don’t understand it,” Tempo argues turning to Apollo.

“Please, even people who play soccer don’t understand it. What even if offsides?” Apollo rebuffs.

“What I’m hearing is neither of you denying baseball.” Immediately both Apollo and Tempo start yelling.

“Are you insane? I can’t tell you any rules from baseball.”

“I can say one, you hit the ball, you run. Oh wait, that’s not even true.”

“What are you guys yelling about?” Brooklyn cuts in before they can continue.

All of them look at her in surprise before Apollo answer, “Simplest sport basically.”

“And you said baseball?” Brooklyn begins to turn to look at Mags in shock, but Sage holds her hands tighter to stop her from turning. She hums quietly and curls her legs up to burrow more into Brooklyn. “Sorry,” she says quietly into Sage’s ear and holds her tighter.

“See, no one in their right mind says baseball is the simplest sport,” Tempo says. It looks like they are about to start yelling again.

“You guys need to shut up. Simplest sport is cross country. You run the fastest you win. End of discussion,” Brooklyn says. Luckily, none of the guys seem like they plan to argue, so she leans her head back and closes her eyes.

Eventually they pick up another conversation, but Brooklyn doesn’t pay attention. After not long Bohdi, Aliyah, and the two people from the dance team—Brooklyn thinks the guy is Riley and the girl is Ashley, but she’s not sure—join them. Brooklyn cracks open her eyes to see Bohdi, Aliyah, and Ashley settle on the floor while Riley squeezes on the couch.

Aliyah’s leaned against the other end of Mags chair and she smiles at Brooklyn once she sits down.

“Finally took a break from dancing?” Brooklyn asks. There are multiple conversations, but she starts her own with Aliyah.

“Yeah, but you’re one to talk. You guys were dancing longer than we were,” Aliyah says and nods at Sage to explain who she’s talking about.

“It was fun,” Brooklyn agrees, “I didn’t even notice when everyone left.”

“Yeah, Sierra and Juliana left over an hour ago. They were going to say bye, but you were to distracted,” Aliyah smirks knowingly

“Whoops, my bad.”

“You’re not sorry at all,” Aliyah shakes her head but smiles at Brooklyn.

“I know, that’s why I didn’t apologize,” Brooklyn responds then glances down at Sage when she shifts slightly.

Aliyah follows her gaze, “Is she asleep?”

“I think so,” Brooklyn squeezes Sages hand lightly so see if she reacts, when she doesn’t, she looks back at Aliyah, “Yeah, I think she’s out.”

Aliyah yawns loudly and nods sleepily, “That’ll be me pretty soon.”

Brooklyn looks around the circle of friends. The couple she has yet to learn the names of are both asleep from the looks of it. Tempo has his head leaned back and Brooklyn thinks he’s asleep for a moment before seeing his eyes are open. The two people on the dance team are talking quietly, as are Apollo and Mags. Bohdi is just sitting quietly playing with Aliyah’s hand which rests in his lap.

“It’ll probably be all of us,” Brooklyn agrees.

Mags overhears her and questions, “What will be?”

“We’re just saying sleep sounds pretty good right now.” Aliyah responds.

“That’s what we’re talking about,” Mags gestures to Apollo, “Trying to brainstorm where everyone can sleep.”

“What do you have so far?” Brooklyn asks.

“My bed can fit two, maybe three, depending on how close people are comfortable with. There’s a twin bed in my brothers’ old room, and another in the guest room. Then there’s an L-shaped couch in the living room, along with a recliner which is actually pretty comfortable. Then there’s another couch in the foyer.” Mags lists it out. Brooklyn looks around the circle, trying to figure it out.

“There’s what? Eleven of us, we can figure this out,” Brooklyn says and sits up slightly. It jostles Sage against she chest causing her to half wake up.

“Are you getting up?” She mumbles in a half-asleep state.

Brooklyn places a kiss on top of her head, “Not yet, we’re figuring out sleeping arrangements.”

“Mhmm,” Sage hums tiredly, “I’m fine wherever.”

Brooklyn smiles down at her before looking back at Mags and Aliyah. Now most everyone was in the conversation.

“Bryan and Jessica,” Apollo gestures to the sleeping couple and Brooklyn mentally files their names, “can take one of the guest beds.”

“Ok, and the other one?” Mags asks.

Brooklyn sees Aliyah and Bohdi share a glance before Bohdi speaks up, “We can take it. Aliyah and I, I mean.” Aliyah nods her agreement, but Mags looks at them suspiciously.

“If you two have sex in my brothers’ bed,” Mags trails off. Blush doesn’t show on either Aliyah or Bohdi’s skin, but if it did Brooklyn doesn’t doubt, they would each be the shade of a tomato.

“What? No… we wouldn’t…not…” Aliyah sputters, and Bohdi follows her.

“Dude… seriously…why..” Neither of them gets a sentence out before everyone starts laughing.

“They can’t even talk, I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Brooklyn says to Mags once it quiets down.

“You’re probably right,” Mags laughs again, this time Bohdi and Aliyah flick him off causing him to laugh harder.

Brooklyn doesn’t realize how loud they are being until Sage stirs from her sleep. She blinks her eyes open and tilts her head back so her gaze locks with Brooklyn’s. Her eyes are glazed over, from both sleep and alcohol, and she blinks heavily. Brooklyn brushes strands of hair out of her face and trails her fingertips over Sage’s cheek even after the hair’s gone.

“Still talking about sleeping arrangements?” Sage tiredly asks and Brooklyn nods in response, she faintly hears Bohdi and Aliyah continue to be teased beside her but doesn’t pay attention. “How’s it going so far?”

“Bohdi and Aliyah are having sex in Mag’s brothers’ room,” Brooklyn jokes quietly and Sage lets out a huff of air, like she wants to laugh but is too tired.

“So, going well?”

“Mags would disagree,” At the Sage lets out an actual laugh, its breathy and drawn out. Brooklyn looks at Sage in wonder before dropping a kiss to her cheek, right next to her lips like Sage had done to her earlier.

Sage blinks slowly like her brain is trying to catch up. She then smiles widely and squeezes Brooklyn’s hand that is still interlaced with hers. After her eyes flicker from Brooklyn lips to her eyes she turns so she’s facing everyone else.

After a moment Brooklyn does as well to rejoin the conversation.

“So next we have my bed,” Mags is saying, it seems like they finally stopped teasing Aliyah and Bohdi.

“Tempo and I can take it,” Apollo offers, but then continues, “As long as you’re good with that. It’s your bed so if you want it obviously you can and one of us can move,” Apollo addresses Mags.

“No that’s chill, neither of you would fit on one of the couches anyway.” Mags then looks between Sage, Brooklyn, Ashley, and Riley. “That leaves the couches and the recliner. I think I’m going to take the recliner, others have said they don’t like sleeping in it, but I do” Brooklyn just nods, content to let everyone else figure it out.

“Is there enough room?” Ashley asks.

“I’d say that depends on how big the couches are,” Bohdi points out.

“I mean, they’re decent. I’d say they’re long enough, And the one in the foyer could probably hold two people.” Mags explains

Brooklyn sees Aliyah glance at her from the corner of her eye, but she doesn’t say anything. There’s a slightly awkward pause, Brooklyn opens her mouth to say something, but Sage beats her to it.

“Brooklyn and I can take it,” She says it confidently, and everyone nods after a moment to agree.

Since the sleeping arrangements have been situated, and everyone is basically asleep with their eyes open, everyone stands up and makes their way inside. Mags finds enough blankets and pillows for everyone, then everyone sleepily walk to their spot.

Brooklyn doesn’t unwrap her arm from Sage’s waist for the entire time. They walk upstairs, trailing behind Aliyah and Bohdi and Bryan and Jessica. Once at the top, the other leave for their rooms and Brooklyn and Sage walk towards the couch. Sage immediately collapses into it and curls into a ball.

It’s actually a pretty big couch, and Brooklyn’s fear of one of them falling off the edge during the night leaves. Brooklyn tosses the pillow at the end, and Sage scoots up so her heads on it.

“I’m exhausted,” Sage says through a yawn and reaches out with her hand. She finds Brooklyn’s arm and pulls. Brooklyn smiles as she plops down next to Sage and spread of the blanket. She lays on her back, and Sage rolls into her so her head is buried in her neck. Brooklyn wraps both her arms around Sage and falls asleep with the puff of Sage’s breath against her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there's only about two chapters left, but I already have plans for what I'm writing next.  
> Let me know how you liked this one.


	13. chapter 13

Sage wakes up with hair in her mouth. She begins to bring her hand to her mouth to get the strand out before remembering where she is. She’s curled into Brooklyn side on the couch in Mag’s foyer. Sometime throughout the night they switched sides, meaning Sage is now near the edge. Luckily, one of Brooklyn’s arms is wrapped around her waist holding her tight so there’s no chance of falling off.

Sage relaxes back into Brooklyn; she returns her head to its spot under Brooklyn’s chin and listens to her breaths trying to sync them. After a moment of silence and loud clang for downstairs causes her to jolt up. Brooklyn just groans and uses her arm still around Sages waist to hold her still.

“Can you be more quiet? There are people still sleeping,” Sage recognizes the voice of Bryan, Tempo’s friend.

“And I hope that woke them up. I refuse to make breakfast for everyone while they sleep in,” And that would be Mags, unsurprising he’s the one to cause the ruckus. Sage hears two more voices talk, Ashley and Apollo she thinks.

Slowly Sage begins to untangle herself from Brooklyn. She carefully unwraps her arm from her waist, then slides off the couch with as little disruption as possible. Sage immediately pulls the blanket back up to make up for the lost heat. Brooklyn groans again, she then rolls on her side so she’s facing the back of the couch and quiets again.

Sage pauses a moment to look at her before another loud noise, this time a cabinet slamming shut, gains her attention. She holds her head to relieve the headache the noise had heightened and begins to descend the stairs.

As she approaches the kitchen the noise increases. Once she stands at the doorway, she observes the scene. Mags and Apollo stand at the stove arguing over the readiness of various foods. Sage smells bacon and sausage, plus she hears them mention eggs, so she assumes those are. Bryan stands a few feet away manning a waffle iron. He already has a pile of three waffles on a plate with a bowl still filled with batter to his side. The batter has also dripped onto the counter tops and the floor around him, but he pays it no mind. Meanwhile Ashley lazily retrieves plates and cups from the cabinet.

“If I had known getting up meant helping cook, I wouldn’t have,” Ashley says.

“Well you’re not even helping cook, so your point’s not valid,” Mags responds.

Sage enters the kitchen and joins Mags and Apollo at the stove. Mags is scrambling eggs while Apollo rotates from flipping bacon and sausage.

“You’re flipping those to often,” Sage critiques, alerting them of her presence, “you have to let them sit and actually cook.”

“Sage!” Mags greets, with how loud he’s being Sage is amazed everyone’s not awake, “For the record I told him that.”

Apollo mutters under his breath beside them but both choose to ignore him.

“Sure, you’re an awful cook too. I’m surprised I didn’t wake up to smoke,” Sage teases Mags. She then walks past him to the cupboard and begins rifling through bottles until she finds Advil. She takes two before filling a glass with water and quickly swallowing them.

“So, how’d you sleep?” Mags asks, and when Sage glances at him she sees him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sage sticks her tongue out before responding, “Good, I was out like a light. I don’t usually drink that much.”

“Mhmm, that’s why you fell asleep so quickly,” Mags quickly responds. Beside him Apollo muffles a laugh while Bryan lets his out. Sage rolls her eyes and returns to her spot beside him at the stove.

“Shut up and let me cook these. They’ve been ready since I got down here.” Sage removes the pan from Mags grasp and scrapes the eggs onto a plate before beginning a new batch.

“No, they weren’t,” Mags argues looking at the eggs he cooked, “They’re done how I like them.”

Sage looks at him doubtfully, “Then you can have all of them.”

Mags huffs in response. He them unrolls aluminum foil and begins to cover the food to keep it warm longer.

Everyone continues talking and cooking while people join them quickly. They make no effort to be quiet so it only takes fifteen minutes for everyone, except Tempo and Brooklyn, to amble into the kitchen. Everyone sits at the kitchen table, leaning against walls, or sitting on the countertops in various states of awareness while Mags and Bohdi set up the food on the island.

“Someone should go wake up the other two, we’re not going to wait for them to eat,” Mags says as he retrieves milk and orange juice from the fridge.

“Or we could let them starve,” Apollo suggests.

“You say as you begin to leave to wake up Tempo,” Bryan calls him out causing everyone to laugh.

Sage lets out a quiet laugh as she turns to follow Apollo, “I’ll grab Brooklyn.”

“Good luck with her, most of the time she sleeps in till two on weekends,” Aliyah calls after Sage.

Apollo and Sage split at the bottom of the stairs. Apollo carrying on to Mags room, and Sage beginning to walk up.

She finds Brooklyn still on her side, but now with the blanket pulled over her ears, leaving only the top of her hair visible.

“Brooklyn,” Sage says quietly. She doesn’t respond, so Sage perches on the edge of the couch. Brooklyn still doesn’t say anything, but Sage sees her fingers, which grip the blanket, tightly slightly.

“Brooklyn, breakfast is ready,” Sage tries, still with no response, “I know you’re awake,” As she says it, she tries to pull the blanket down to it doesn’t cover Brooklyn face. Instead Brooklyn hold increases, causing the blanket not to move.

Sage giggle lightly at Brooklyn action and gently unfold Brooklyn’s fingers individually from the blanket. Brooklyn doesn’t fight as she removes them, instead she tangles the slowly freed fingers with Sages until the blanket is free, but Sage’s hand is occupied holding Brooklyn’s.

“Brooklyn, come on,” Sage tries again, this time with a slight tug of her hand.

“I’m not hungry,” Is Brooklyn’s muted response from under the blanket. Sage smiles down at her, even though she can barely see any of her.

“Considering you haven’t eaten any actual food since before the game yesterday, I call bs.”

Sage hears Brooklyn huff under blanket. Brooklyn’s head then begins to shake until the blanket is moved to Brooklyn’s eyes peak out of the top.

“I might be a little hungry,” She admits.

Sage laughs at her and stands up. Brooklyn rolls onto her other side then sits up. Her hair is disheveled and staticky from the blanket and she rubs the sleep from her eyes with her spare hand. Then Sage interlaces their free hands and pulls Brooklyn up.

Brooklyn over exaggerates a pout while Sage bites her bottom lip to try to contain her smile while looking at her.

“Come on, they’re not going to wait for us,” Sage drops on of Brooklyn hands and drags her down the stairs with the other.

They enter the kitchen where everyone had just gotten food and was in the process of finding somewhere it sit. Sage grabs a waffle, a scoop of eggs, and multiple scoops of fruit before finding a place to sit on the flood. Brooklyn slides down next to her and they share a smile while Brooklyn drenches her whole plate in syrup.

Everyone eats breakfast and carries easy conversation. As people slowly finish their food Mags leaves to look around the house. He returns as the last dishes are placed on the counter.

“Ok, who all needs to leave?”

“Jess and I got to go,” Bryan says as he raises his hand slightly.

“Me too, I have work,” Tempo adds.

“Same,” Riley says and shrugs apologetically.

“Ok, that’s fine, just makes sure you have everything before you leave.” The four of them nod and leave to makes sure they have everything. “Is everyone else good to help clean up?”

Everyone remaining voices they’re agreement and willingness to help.

“Great, I’m going to go check outside to see how many people are needed out there.” Mags disappears again and Sage turns to Brooklyn and offers her hand to pull her up.

“Wanna be paired together to clean?” Brooklyn smiles charmingly once on her feet.

“I feel like that’s Mag’s decision,” Sage responds, but she grabs Brooklyn other hand so she’s holding both, “But if possible, absolutely.”

Brooklyn smiles widely then begins to pull Sage toward the sink to see if Aliyah needs help cleaning the dishes. Before they make it there, Mags returns.

“Does someone want to tell me why there are M&M’s between all the couch cushions out there?” Mags questions and looks at everyone suspiciously. Sage feels Brooklyn’s hand tighten around hers but speaks up before she can.

“Oh yeah, Brooklyn spilt those,” Sage looks straight ahead even as Brooklyn gasps dramatically beside her.

“No, I didn’t, that was you,” Brooklyn tries to defend herself.

“Mmm, I think you’re wrong.” Sage shoots Brooklyn a sly smile, “If I remember correctly you were the one holding the bag and let go.”

At this Sage watches Brooklyn jaw drop and her hold a hand dramatically over her chest, “You made me let go.”

Sage flushes slightly as she remembers her actions that lead up to the M&M’s spilling and continued after, but she continues on, “Don’t lie to yourself, you did that on your own free will.”

Brooklyn opens her mouth like she’ going to continue arguing, but Mags cuts her off before she can. “I don’t really care, you can both clean them up.”

Brooklyn pouts at Sages side, but Sage just laughs at her expense. “Sure thing Mags, we’ll get right to it.”

They hang around to hear the rest of the cleaning assignments before going outside. Apollo and Ashely follow them but continue to the yard where they were assigned to clean. Everyone else remains inside to clean the kitchen and where everyone slept.

“For the record, this was not my fault,” Brooklyn pouts as she pulls the cushions off the couch.

Sage laughs at her and gets a small plastic bag so they can throw the M&M’s away in it. “It kind of was,” Sage continues her story, “You were the one who dropped the bag.”

“You were distracting me,” Brooklyn exclaims from her positions on the ground in front of the couch.

Sage laughs lightly but feels her face flush red and bites her lip as she remembers all her behavior from the night before.

“Yeah, sorry about last night,” Sage rubs the back of her neck and looks away when Brooklyn tries to catch her eye, “I’ve been told I’m a really talkative and annoying drunk.”

“Well whoever told you that was lying. You’re a cute drunk,” as Brooklyn says it, she stands up so she’s in front of Sage.

“You have to say that,” Sage tries to disregard her statement.

“No, I don’t,” Brooklyn drags her hands down Sage’s arms and tangles their fingers together, making Sage drop the plastic bag in the process. “You also laugh a lot. Which I would count as a bonus considering your laugh is adorable.”

Sages face just gets redder and keeps her eyes away from Brooklyn’s. “Now I know you’re lying.”

“I’m not,” Sage feels Brooklyn release one of her hands, she's disappointed for a moment before feeling her thumb and forefinger grasp her chin to turn it, so Sage has to look at Brooklyn. “What did I tell you before?” Brooklyn quirks her eyebrow up, “You can trust me Sage.”

Sage’s breath hitches and she swallows deeply. Her gaze falls to Brooklyn’s lips and stay there. They stay in that position for a moment before Brooklyn takes a small step forward, so she is completely in Sages personal space.

Sage drags her eyes back to Brooklyn’s, which she sees are flickering across her face. Sage rolls her lips into her mouth before letting them out and taking a long breath. She feels Brooklyn hands that is still interlaced with hers tighten. Sage returns her gaze to Brooklyn lips before allowing her eyes to fall shut and leaning forward to seal their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long, thanks for not giving up on this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i just wrote this tonight and it's the first thing I've ever actually posted. I just really wanted some stories for this ship and thought I couldn't complain if I didn't do my part, let me know if you want me to continue.


End file.
